Destined For What?
by Mermaid Otaku
Summary: Nora is a 17 year old techno-organic. Raised by Optimus, and the others, he treats her like his daughter. But is her destiny for greatness, or destruction? What is Optimus keeping from her?
1. How We Met

**Optimus's POV**

 _Looking back at it, and what others say, I do not regret it. Was it by accident? Probably. Was it the right choice? At the start, maybe yes and no. But through out the struggles and pain, I would do it all over again...just for her. My little sweetspark._

 _I suppose it would be best to start from the beginning._

It was four days after a massive earthquake in Greater Los Angeles. Agent Fowler, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and I were there to clean out what was left of Reseda, a neighborhood in the north-central San Fernando Valley.  
We split up to cover more ground, as I move debris away I heard I little cry. Moving to what used to be a house, I could clearly hear the sounds of someone screaming and crying. Telling whoever to hang on, I carefully moved the ruble away and then I saw a bright purple glow. Moving the last piece of debris away I saw something that I wouldn't have believed.

Under all that waste was a human sparkling. A little femme, hardly two months old. She was had far skin and round flushed cheeks and little blond hairs on her head. But the strangest thing that stood out was the glowing orb around her. When she stopped crying to open her eyes, she looked up towards me, bright purple eyes.

When I reached for her, I felt this uncomfortable shock go through me, that forced me to pull away. The feeling was indescribable, but the closest thing I could think of was how I absorb energon, only I felt sick to the mind. That's when I remembered the stories about dark energon. Blood of Unicron the Legendary Destroyer. But how could this be? Looking back down at the infant, how could this little creature hold such dark power inside? Unless, she wasn't human.

I did not know what to do at that time. I struggled to think of my duties to protect human life, or to follow my role as a Prime. My thoughts were short as the child started crying again. She reached her arms out as in wanting me. And in that moment, my spark went out to her. I don't think I was on either side. All I felt was a warmth in my spark as I gently picked her up and laid her on the palm of my hand. She let out tiny whimpers trying to calm down. I gently stroked her little head assuring her that I was here, and that she was okay. With all her strength she grabbed my finger as I let her bring it to her mouth so she could sucked on it. I smiled down at her, feeling like this was right.

"Do not worry, my little sweetspark." I said, as she looked up into my optics, "I am here, I will always protect you."


	2. Darkness Rising Part 1

**Next Chapter Yeah! Thank you for following. You have no idea how happy it is to know that someone likes your work! Well, maybe when you started too :) I'm totally new at this so I hope you like it, and other stories coming soon!**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own anything from Transformers Prime, I only own Nora Prime**

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

Of all the years I've spent with my family, this year was the hardest. I had just turned seventeen a day ago. It was a good party. Nothing big (besides the family) just cake, presents, music and stories. I don't need much to be happy. All I want and what I have grown to be is thanks to my family.

Today was the usual drive around looking for enemy energon mines. Except for me, I fly. I remember the day when I fully transformed, one of the happiest moments of my life. My body armor covers me to my neck and feet. It was fully red, except for my metal knee high boots and gloves were black, with a few silver rings around my waste, arms, and thighs. On my back there was a set of silver wings facing down, with a jet pack in the center. To protect my face I had a red mask over my mouth and nose, a clear red screen over my eyes, and a helmet that tucked my shoulder length hair in, with four sets of black horns, and in the center with a purple orb in the middle, the same color as my eyes.

I remembered how Bumblebee and Cliffjumper kept saying how bad ass I looked and how many Decepticons I'll take down. While Ratchet and Arcee kept worrying about my jet pack wings on my back. But what made me really happy was when dad smiled down at me, saying how grown up I've become. That made me pull through all the training, sweat and bruises.

As I was flying north over Jasper Nevada, Cliffjumper was telling me and Acree on the comlink what happened to him last Sunday.

 _"So there I am on the look out, then out of no where theses high beams light up my rear view, and then it hits me, I'm a legally parked!" Cliffjumper said, over the intercom._

I giggled as Arcee asked. _"Another parking ticket?"_

 _"Better,"_ Cliff said. _"The boot."_

 _"Big metal tire clamp impossible to remove."_

 _"Bingo!"_

I started laughing, "You didn't see a sine, or a red zone line?"

 _"Guess I wasn't thinking about it at the time."_ Cliff replied. _"So the local police do there thing, and I let them get all the way down the block, that's when I kick off my new shiny shoe and BAN!"_

 _"New York's finest soiled themselves."_ Arcee finished.

Cliff chucked, _"You know me Acree, mess with Cliffjumper-"_

 _"And you get the horns."_ Me and Arcee finished, that was basically Cliff's catch phrase. He just laughed at us.

 _"Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one, keep a low profile."_ Acree said.

 _"What can I say, patrolling for energon out here in dulls-ville gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss a Decepticon."_

"Yeah I'm sure." I agreed with Cliff. He was right, it's been pretty dull these last three years, no sine of Decepticons. Not as though the others will freely allow me in on the battlefield. I hardly got any of the action.

 _"Like Jasper Nevada a party?"_ Arcee asked. _"Where alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff."_

I hated it when Arcee talked like that. The Autobots may have been on this planet longer then me, but she still feels like Cliff and her are the last ones. Although I don't blame her, she went though some horrible things in her past. Non that she tells me tho.

"But you're not alone Arcee...We have each other. And I wouldn't care if we were the last ones on this planet, as long as I'm with you guys." I smiled, gazing forward though the badlands.

"Frag right Spark." Cliff agreed. _'Spark'_ was a name he gave me before my dad officially gave me a proper name, but that never stopped Cliff from calling me that.

Our sweet silent moment was over when Cliff called in. _"I'm getting a signal."_

 _"Need backup?"_ Arcee asked, she never liked it when Cliff handled something on his own. But Cliff.

 _"Do I ever need backup?"_

I opened a screen on my mask to see where Cliffjumper's signal was. "I'm closer to you Cliff, I'll be there in minutes." I said, turning sharply in the sky then rocketing towards where he was.

 _"Don't strain yourself Spark, Cliff has this."_ He assured me, but that didn't stop me. I knew Cliff could totally take care of himself, he never stops bragging about it. But to me, I just would feel better, and I know Arcee would too.

It took me about eight to ten minutes to get to where his signal was coming from, but I did not like what I saw. A giant energon explosion, fire and smoke rocketed up in my view. Covering my face and lunched up out of the smoke to see something worse. The Decepticons war ship, the Nemesis. This thing was huge, I should know I escaped from it years ago. Knowing that thing was here and the explosion, Cliffjumper was probably in grave danger.

I started to panic, flying around the smoke I kept my eyes to the ground searching for Cliffjumper. But I came up empty. As I saw the ship flying away, I noticed a ground bridge open. Driving threw and transforming was the rest of my team-no scratch that, the rest of my family.

The first one was Ratchet. He was the medic of the team, he could be a grump at times, but he could warm up to you, especially me. He was like my grandpa figure.

Next was the biggest bot, Bulkhead. He was a ruff n' tuff giant, with a gentle spark. He was always sweet and I can _"mostly"_ get away with anything when he watched over me.

Arcee then came through. She was the coolest and I'm not just saying that because she's the only femme, she was my role model for combat and normal girl problems. She was like the big sister I never had.

Then my favorite came through, Bumblebee. He was the scout of the group and still learning, and probably the fastest thing on wheels this planet has ever seen. He was probably the sweetest out of everyone, and would always try to make me smile.

And last but surely not least was are learner, Optimus Prime, aka dad. To me he was the greatest, always been with me keeping me happy and safe. Not that all the others do that to, but dad was special.

As they transformed, they drew out their hand blasters. In position they looked around to see if the cost was clear. I yelled out to them to get their attention. They all glanced up to see me fly down towards them.

"Nora." Dad said in his deep voice, stretching out his hand so I could land on it. I sat myself down on his palm, retracting my helmet and mask to show my face, and let my hair down. "Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, using his large finger he turned my head side to side seeing if I had any damage.

"I-I fine dad." I assured him, pushing his finger away. Then replied. "And I don't know. When I got here there was a huge energon explosion, and I saw the Nemesis ship fly off before I could react." I turned my attention to Arcee, "I couldn't find Cliff anywhere." I frowned, feeling as though I failed.

"You do not need to feel guilty Nora." Dad said. "You did all that you could." He then turned is gaze to where the explosion was. "An Untapped energon deposit."

"What's left of it." Bulkhead said coming up from behind.

"First Decepticon activity in three years." Ratchet said.

"That we know of." Dad said, retracting his mask. "If there scouting for energon, they maybe preparing for _his_ return."

I a shiver go down my spine when he said that. I knew who he was talking about. The leader of the Decepticons, and sadly my Uncle... Megatron.

As we headed down the destroyed deposit, I heard Arcee gasp. Turning my head I saw her pick up a metal horn...Cliffjumpers horn. I put my hand over my mouth, wanting to scream.

"Ratchet," Dad said. "Can you tack his position?"

Ratchet checked for his signal his wrist. I was begging in my head, _'please be alive, please be alive...'_ Then I heard a beep.

"Cliffjumpers life signal, just went off line..." He turn to us, shock covering his face.

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I covered my cries with my hands as dad wrapped his hand around me, trying to convert me, but it hardly helped...

* * *

Back at home, we were on top of a rocky cliff that hid our base inside. We thought that it would be proper to have a burial for Cliffjumper, and a funeral.

I was sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder as my dad said a speech. "We most not allow our anger over the lost of Cliffjumper, to impair our judgment. As of today, only we five Autobots remain on this earth. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron. To any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor. To human kind. And we owe it to the memory to our fallen comrade to survive."

Arcee set down Cliff's horn next to big pile of rocks as his burial. I squeezed my fists so hard, they hurt. I felt large fingers wrap around my hands, looking to my right Bumblebee looked at me sadly trying to make me stop hurting myself.

When dad was done talking I watched Arcee, walk off. "If Cliff's gone standing around here sulking won't bring him back. So unless anyone mines, think I'll get back to protecting human kind." She said with a straight face, before transforming and drove off.

She was right, she just lost her partner and she didn't even show it. While I'm hear sobbing like a weakling. Floating off of Bee's shoulder, I walked up to the edge of the cliff. I heard dad say my name in a worrying voice, but I didn't turn because I knew everyone was looking at me. retracting my helmet and mask back on, I jumped off the cliff going into a free fall, till I pushed of the cliff and shot straight forward like a missal.

I needed to be alone. I always do this when I was upset, just fly as far and fast as I could till I couldn't go any further. As I stared at the setting sun I could feel those thought coming up again. I could have made it...I was only a few minutes away from him! I could have gone after the ship to save him! I could have done anything, but I didn't! I just stood there like a scared kid!

Looking down below me, I saw a bunch of big rocks and boulders in a canyon. Glaring hard, I charged for one, fist out. I screamed, as I smashed right into it, pieces flying everywhere. Turning my hands into blasters just like the Autobots, excepted mine were purple, I shot at anything that caught my eye. Dust a ruble surrounded me. I then saw the biggest bolder in the canyon. I traded my blasters for my wrist blades. **(Like Sari's from TFA)** I charged at it, wheeling my arms up, I slight it into chunks one by one, till there was nothing but pebbles at my feet.

I retracted my mask as I heavily panted. putting away my blades, I looked down at my hands as they shook. I couldn't take it, why was I trying so hard to hold it in? I wasn't like Arcee, or dad who were good at this. Not me, and I hated it. I hated that I have this weak feeling that humans have, I hated being half human! No wonder I wasn't strong enough! At that point I couldn't take it...I let it all out, lifting my head up I screamed as hard as I could, tears falling down my cheeks, my cries echoed through the canyon. I collapsed, landing on my knees as I leaned forward, my hands holding my balance. I just cried...saying Cliffjumpers name over and over...

 _Worst birthday ever..._

* * *

 **No POV**

After Nora flew off Ratchet and Optimus went inside the base, while Bumblebee and Bulkhead went back to patrolling.

 _ **{{I'm worried Bulk, about Nora and Arcee...mostly Nora. She has never known how to deal with loosing someone like we've had to in the past}}**_ Bumblebee beeped sadly on the comlink.

 _"I know what you mean Bee. But really all we can do is be there for her when she gets back."_ Bulkhead replied back.

Bumblebee knew Bulkhead was right, but he still felt like it wasn't enough. Though, this wasn't the first time he's felt like this for Nora. His thoughts were cut short when he got a distress call from Arcee being chased by two vehicons. Changing his route he drove off. _**{I'll be there for you Nora}**_ he told himself. _**{Forever until my spark stops}**_

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

I don't know long I stayed out here, I'll I know is it was way past my curfew. When I flew home, Ratchet heard my transform back into my human state. He started lecturing me about being out to long, till he turned to actually look a me he stopped. I walked straight to my room, no dinner not even changing out of my clothes, I just splatted down on my bed. I didn't want to deal with anything at that time, I felt like my soul had been sucked out of me. To me, a part of me dead.

I land over my covers for a while, till I heard my door slid open. sense all the rooms were Autobot size they were able to come in. I heard loud foot steps come in till they stopped a few feet away from my bed. I could feel the presence lean in towards me, a smooth metal finger gentle ran over my head and back, that's when I knew who it was.

"Sweetspark, I know you're wake." Dad said, wanting me to turn my head to him, but I didn't want to. "We were worried about you, are you alright? You're covered in dirt." He brushed his finger over my hair as dust flew out of it. "Can you please look at me?" I could hear the begging in his voice, sighing, I turned on my other side, looking up into his bright blue optics. "I know you are gravely hurt, and I never wanted you to feel this way. But I know, that Cliffjumper would not want you to feel guilty about what happened. He would want you to remember the happy times together. And if he was hear right now he would tell you to be that strong girl he always loved." He kindly smiled at me, still stroking my side.

I took in what he said, knowing that he was right. I was still depressed, but Cliff wouldn't want me to feel like this forever. After thinking I nodded, then I wrapped my arms around his large hand hugging it the best I could, leaned into his touch, as I cried once more. Whenever my dad held me or stroked my head, it made me feel safe, I guess sense he's been doing it sense I was a baby it's always made me feel safe and happy.

He did it for a few minutes till I started to come down and slowly let sleep take me. I'll I could remember was him pulling the covers over me. Before he left I heard him say. "Sleep well sweetspark, tomorrow I think you will be happy with the new change. I hope so." As the door closed, so did my mind.

* * *

 _I was running barefoot through hot rocky waste land, completely bare. Everywhere I looked there were dead Autobots, it looked like a losers war zone. As I ran the ground started break away from behind me, then in front of me till I was only left with a patch of rock. the floor gave away, turning my little patch of rock into a cliff, surrounded by what looked like purple lava. But it wasn't. I then started to feel this shock go through my body as I heard someone's voice. "Come to me my creation...come and free me! I command you!" I grabbed my head squeezing hard hopping it would go away. My body started burning up, the shock was unbearable. Then out of the lava a giant head of a Cybertronian I've never seen, came out. He glared down at me as if he was my master. As he toward over me. Then with a loud, **"You are MINE!"** He opened his mouth and swallowed me._

That's when I woke up, panting and sweating. I ran my hand over my face, "why...why now? Why again?" I asked, I haven't had that nightmare sense I was a kid. I turn to my desk looking at my clock, I was already 2:45pm! Well, sense I didn't get home around 1:00 am all worn out, I wouldn't be surprised if I was tired.

Getting up, I went to my bathroom, that was inside my room also I showerd, cleaned myself off, got dressed in my usual look.  
I wore a white shirt with a black sun design on it, ripped up jeans, black runners, and black elbow long finger-less gloves.

After brushing my hair and bangs to the left side, I walked out of my room and headed to the main room. I could here dad talking to someone, but who was it? And why was he explaining the Cybertronian war? Hurrying up to the group, I stopped and looked in shock to see...

Three humans...WHAT?! There were two males and one female, two looked like they were about my age while the smaller one looked a bit younger. Why was there humans other than Agent Fowler in our base?! Was this what dad said about the _"new change"_ last night? How was with going to help us out!? When dad saw me he smiled kindly, "I am glad to see you are feeling better Nora." Everyone, including the humans.

"This had better not be that new change you were talking about." Pointing to them as I glared at my dad. I turned my gaze to the other bots. "What's going on? Who are they?"

"We ran into some cons and they got dragged into it." Arcee explained, arms crossed.

"So, big deal! It's not the first time we've blown our cover, why did you have to bring them here?! You couldn't just give them a good scare-or say if they told anyone the government would come after them hu!?" I kept on rambling on till dad gentle scooped me in his palm lifting me up off the ground, right up against his chest plate.

"Nora, I understand you're concern, but I feel that this will be a good change in having more humans around. Especially for you, you have never interacted with humans that much."

"What? Why-why me!? I don't need to be watching over kids!" I crossed my arms glaring down at the three kids, the older boy glared right back at me.

"Kids?! We are practically the same age!" He yelled back, then pointed at me. "Better yet who are you? I thought you guys said that you had to keep your existence a secret?" He turned his gaze to dad.

Dad kneeled down to the kids to get me a little bit closer to them, which I did not like. "Only very few know of us, but Nora is more then just a human in our optics." Dad said. "She is one of us, and my daughter." He smiled at me, which I couldn't help but feel a little bashful.

If I didn't hate the humans I would have laughed at the faces the were making. The moment of silence ended when the smallest one ask, "W-wait, daughter? But how, I mean she looks human...right?"

"Or maybe she's a robot that can turn into a smaller version on them!" The girl said getting all excited.

I could hear Ratchet grumbling in the back. "She is a mix between a Cybertonic structure and organic organs." He tried to explain.

 **{{Basically she's part human and part Autobot}}** Bumblebee bleeped, **{{A techno-organic}}**

"Techno-organic?" The small one repeated what he said, which caught me off guard. _'So he can understand Bee too? Hu.'_

Dad nodded, before placing his hand down in front of the three tipping my out. Still not liking this hole thing, but trying to be polite I reached my arm out turning my gaze away from them. "Nora Prime." I introduced myself.

Looking at my hand then at me the taller boy took in. "Jack Darby" Next was the smaller one, who gave me a friendly smile. "Rafael Esquivel, but you can call me Raf." Then the girl, who didn't take my hand. "I'm Miko Nakadai. So what can you do? Can you fully turn into a robot?! Do you have weapons!? Super strengh!? Can you fly?!" She went on and on, too many question! Till finally Jack pulled her away.

"So as you were saying." He turned back to dad. "What dose Megatron, or any of this have to do with us?"

 _'Good question._ ' I thought crossing my arms.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is eminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Dad said.

I narrowed my gaze, I knew he would return soon some day, but when he dose...I'll be ready to take him on again...

* * *

 **No POV**

Deep in space, a space bridge stared to open. Out came a large jet flying fast, till I transformed into a large silver bot. He let out his powerful voice, "Decepticons! I have return..."

 **To be continued...**


	3. Darkness Rising Part 2

**Hey Everyone! I know its been I while, and I'm sorry! Work is nuts, and I had company over for a while and blah, blah, blah. Anyway here's Chapter 3 Yea! Thank you, enjoy.**

* * *

 **No POV**

Miles away from the Autobot base, the Nemesis was hovering over a mountain, Inside vehicons were mining energon miles deep.

"Of the energon deposits we have located while you were away Lord Megatron, this one is by far the most significant." Starscream told his great leader. "The drones have been mining without pause during your absent, and have massed quiet a stock pile. You there!" He pointed to one of the vehicons, "Fetch me a sample."

"Starscream." Boomed a loud voice behind him, he turned around as Megatron stepped out of the darkness. "Now that I have returned, I will give the commands."

"I...understand Lord Megatron." Starscream bowed. "Then as your humble servant shall I ready the space bridge, to bring forth the Deception army you have surely gathered during you three years in space."

"My army will come." Megatron glared at Starscream, "But my time away has yield a more, interesting means of materializing them." In his grasp was an energon shard, but instead of bright blue, it was purple. "The solidified form of the matter ancient text refer to as the blood of Unicron."

"Unicron the destroyer? But it is said that his blood it the anti-spark." Starscream said.

"The very same energon that flows through my niece. Plucked from cosmic shores, gaze upon dark energon."

"Legend tells that it holds the power to revive the dead." Starscream turned his gaze to Megatron. "Do you think that Nora Prime is capable with the same power?"

"We require only cadaver to be certain. Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?" Megatron turned to Starscream.

Starscream nervously chuckled and looked away. "That may not be necessary." He then spotted something. "If I may, Lord Megatron." Two vehicons approached them, pushing Cliffjumpers offline corpse on a stretcher. "Consider it a welcome home present."

Megatron grinned down at the fallen autobot. _'How quaint, I do hope this loss has crushed Nora deeply...so her true power will finally emerge.'_

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

We were all still listening to dad as he explained the situation the human kids were now in. I didn't really know how to feel about this, I mean it's not the first time we've made a mistake in front of humans, so why did we have to bring them to our base and tell them everything we work so hard on keeping a secret? It doesn't make any sense to me!

 _"You have never interacted with humans that much."_ I know I don't hang around humans that much, but why should I? I have the bots, my family, I don't need to me around selfish, loud, flesh bags. Sure I maybe 50% human, but I am a full fledged Autobot! And I would never allow my weak human side to get the better of me!

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that is of last night the Decepticons know of yours." Dad told the kids.

"Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles call 911." Jack said. I snorted under my breath, but he heard me. "What?"

"You really think police would be able to defend agents an entire army of robots, with advanced weapons that are able to blow a city off the earth's map." I raised my brow with a smug smirk on my face.

That seamed to scare the two boys, because as soon as I said that Jack asked, "Can we go home now?" But Miko didn't seem to get my message.

"Are you insane!? I'm living a dream here in botswana, and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" She threaten him. She was stubborn but she had spark, which I kind of liked.

"It is best that you three remain under our watch, until we can determine our enemies intentions." Dad said.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere else." Ratchet objected.

"Children?" Jack asked, not liked be called that. "Miko and I are at least the same age as Nora." He pointed to me.

"Maybe, but it all goes down to maturity, which I am above you." I crossed my arms, smirking again. I started to like teasing him, it was just to easy.

"They have have no protective shell," Ratchet continued, "if they get under a foot, they could go...squish." He stomped his foot, in order to make a point.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step. And I think we have been doing a good job since Nora was a sparkling." Dad smiled down at me.

"Sparkling?" Raf asked.

 **{{Its what we call an Autobot baby}}** Bumblebee explained, it was still weird to me that he could understand him.

"Even though she was no bigger then our finger, she could still cause major chaos." Bulkhead laughed, making Bee and Acree smile at old memories.

"Okay, enough!" I yelled feeling red in the face, "It was a long time ago, and I'm a grown girl now."

"Do not feel embarrassed by happy memories Nora." Dad said kneeling down in front of me. "We tell them so we remember the joy we had." He smiled, getting me to smile to.

Suddenly an alarm goes off, as green light flash over head.

"Whats that?" Jack asked worriedly.

 **{{Proximity sensors. It alerts us if someone I near the base. Right now someone's on top of it.}}** Bumblebee response in beeps, which are at a lost to Jack and Miko.

Luckily Raf was there to translate. "Proximity sensors. Someone's up top."

Ratchet pulled up our base's surveillance cameras, it was a helicopter with man coming out. "It's Agent Fowler." He announced.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys." Jack said.

"Sorry to burst your bobble but nope." I turned my gaze to them. "Fowler is our window to the outside world, and also the one that monitors us. He only comes here if there are issues. If he sees you guys, we're in for it."

"I may be best if you do not meet him at this time." Dad turned to me. "Nora would you mind if you could hide them in your room for now?"

My jaw dropped, it was bad enough having the humans in the base, now i have to hide them i my room?! But seeing is though I didn't have the time to argue I grabbed Jack Miko's arms and dragged them along quickly, while Raf ran behind us.

Ones inside my room, I kept my door slightly opened just so I could listen in on the conversation. But I couldn't keep my focus on it because Miko started doing threw my things.

"Cool, I wish my room was this big!" She said excitedly, wandering around. My room was huge considering that the bots used it first, but when I started getting older they made room. It was more of a large apartment house then a bedroom, the Bots build me a small bathroom that was a second room on the left. My bed and desk were propped up in the right corner with a laptop, and few shelves around the room with book, pictures and figurines. The couch and tv in the main room use to be in my room, but Bumblebee kept wanting to play video games, and his back started hurting crouching down all the time.

"Don't touch anything!" I warned her, but it was to no avail.

"No. Way." She paused in front of my album set on my desk, then in a split second was right in my face holding one. "You listen to Slash Monkey?! I LOVE THEM!" her grinned went so wide, I was kind of shocked.

"Wow, look at these Sailor Moon scout figures!" Raf gazed at my figurines on my shelf, his eyes wear practically sparkling.

This was starting to bug me, no human has ever been in my room, and yet I have three going threw my stuff! But then why I'm I feeling so...bashful? Is it because they like the same stuff I have? Is this one of the _'friendship connections_ ' I read about in my magazines?

My thoughts were halted when I heard giggling. Turning around my hole face went white, Jack had found a box under my bed where I keep my magazines, and he was reading one of them!

"You read teen magazines?" He tried to hold back his laughs, "Why-hey!" I snatched it out of his hand and put it back in the box.

"I keep them for the coupons, that all okay!" I yelled, I wanted nothing more then to blast that smug smirk off his face.

"Is it because of what Optimus said?" Raf asked walked up next to Jack. "You've never interact with humans that much?"

"Why not? I mean, you so wicked!" Miko joined in. "You have great taste in music, you're an otaku." she pointed to my manga collection. "Not only that but your a battle robot! Who wouldn't want to hang out with you?" She smiled at me, alone with Jack and Raf.

I didn't know what to say. I felt like my stomach was all tangled, my muscles were stiff, and my throat was dry at the same time. When I first met these three, I thought they would just be in the way, that they were weak like the rest of there kind. But now...they were smiling at me, and wanting to hang out together. But should I? I have a responsibility as an Autobot, I thought that I had to chose between human and Cybertronian. Could I really be both?

"Because..." I was trying to find the words. "Because I'm a warrior." I said sternly. "I have to be strong, stilled, unafraid to die! Being around humans will make me weak! I am so much stronger then this!" I shouted at them, closing my eyes I didn't want to look at them. I was not going to let these human feelings get the better of me. I am an Autobot, a soldier, the one that one day...will take command from my father.

"But...why not be both?" I gasped out and looked at Raf, he looked concerned for me. "I sort of get what your saying, you were raised by these powerful Autobots, that naturally you want to be just like them. You don't want them to think less of you because your only half. But I think you're seeing this all wrong." He then smiled at me. "The way they were talking about you, and how they smiled at you, they really care about you and they don't want you to be ashamed of who or what you are."

I had no words. It's like he could see right through me, that he felt what I struggle with all the time. But how and why? I swore to myself that I would not break! That I will not let these human emotions get the better of me! I didn't know what to do, my head was hurting so much...I just want it to STOP!

I'll three of them were still smiling at me, Jack then walked right up to me and reached out his hand. "Why don't we all start over." He said. "Hi, I'm Jack Darby."

I looked at his hand, then up at him, and then turned to Miko and Raf. Could I really do this? I've never...had humans as friends before. Will even except me? Even though I was half Autobot? I looked back at Jack's hand, and took a deep breath. _'I can do this. For my family, for myself.'_ I took his hand and gave a small smile. "Nora Prime."

* * *

 **Optimus's POV**

"Then do us both a flavor and handle this Prime. Under the radar." Agent Fowler said, before heading back to the roof, but not before a little warning. "Or I will."

"Pretty big bearings," Bulkhead said, "for a human."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead. As he should be." I reassured him.

 **{{Since he's gone now, I guess we can tell the kids they can come out now.}}** Bumblebee beeped.

"I shall get them." As I walked down the hall, I could hear talking. I hoped Nora was getting alone with the children.

Seeing the door slightly open, I peeked in. What I saw, made my spark weld up. She was smiling and talking to them.

"You still haven't read vol 6 yet?" Raf asked, they all sat down on her bed.

"No not yet." Nora rubbed the back on her neck, smiling bashfully. "What about you?"

Raf pushed his glasses up smiling proudly. "I have every single book, including the writers signature in vol 1."

"Meh, I just wait till its in theaters." Miko shrugged.

They all laughed together. I smile, she was opening up, smiling, laughing, _'there's my old Nora.'_

* * *

 **No POV**

Back in the energon mine, Megatron approached Cliffjumpers body, grasping the dark energon shard.

"Let us see if power bold of darkness, can reining hit the spark." He jammed it into the chest as it absorbed threw the body.

Everyone took a step back, as it started glowing purple. As it groaned, it's optics opened letting out a terrifying shrieked. It broke threw the strains, scaring the vehicons as they armed themselves. The creature launched for them, pinning one down, trying to fire at it, but it ripped the vehicon's gun right off, and crushed his head. The other one started firing at it, but met the same fate.

"That's your plane!" Starscream yelled, he was terrified. "Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us!?"

"That, is no longer an Autobot." Megatron said, and the creature wobbled to them. "Just I mindless beast. It's only instinct is to destroy anything in its path." It shrieked again charging for them, but with a quite slice of Megatron's blade, it split in half, falling over the Cliff, but not before grabbing on to the edge. "There Starscream, rise indestructible seed of my army." He walked over to the it. "The ultimate weapon." He kicked it off the edge. "Once I learn to control it. And when I do, even Nora will bow to me."

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

When dad called us saying Fowler was gone now, we all walked back into the main room.

Ratchet was working on the monitors, the kids and I walked up on the railing to be at a better level to the bots.

"Blasted earth tech!" Ratchet grumbled, "Cliffjumper's signal popped back online." He turned to the rest of us.

My spark nearly stopped beating. Cliff was alive? How? He had no signal last time, so why now!?

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

"How is that possible?" Dad asked.

"It isn't. Another bug, the system chopped full of them." Ratchet said.

Arcee turned to dad. "If there's any chance Cliff is alive..."

Dad nodded back. "Ratchet, prepare sick-bay. We my need it." He put on his mask, they were going to see if they could find him. And there was no way they were leaving me behind!

"Hey!" I tuned to Miko. "What can we do?" She smiled at dad, I liked that she wanted to help, it was way to risky for her and the boys.

"Remain with Ratchet." Dad said. Both Miko and Ratchet winded.

I ran down the railing next to Bumblebee, but dad kneeled down blocking my path. "Nora, not this time, you will stay. We don't know what we're going to find, and I would feel better knowing you were safe here."

"What, NO! Dad please I have to go! If I wasn't late last time I could have saved him! Please I need to be there for him, I'm not going to fail again!" I begged him. I could see the others looking sad for me, but I ignored them.

Dad placed his finger under my chin. "I understand...but my answer is still no." He stood up as the ground bridge was opening. "We will return shortly." He walked away from me, and they all transformed and rolled out, leaving me behind.

I tighten my fist, shaking slightly. This wasn't fair, Cliffjumper was family, and if he was alive, he needed us, all of us!

"Come on Nora." I heard Ratchet call me. "You can be useful here. I need you to-"

"I'm going to my room." I interrupted him, before walking off. "Don't bother checking on me." This wasn't the end, because whether I was told to or not, I was doing.

* * *

 **No POV**

The kids watched Nora walk back to her room.

"Hey, will she be okay?" Raf asked, turning back to Ratchet.

Ratchet took a long pause before he replied. "I'm not sure. Yesterday we lost one of are own, and he meant a lot to Nora. She's too young to know what its like to lose someone. That's why Optimus didn't want her to go, he didn't want her to get her hopes up."

Suddenly there was a loud rocket noise coming from the wall. They turned and in a blur of red, something flew right through the ground bridge.

"NORA!" Ratchet yelled, but it was too late. Thinking fast he called Optimus on his comlink. "Optimus, Nora flew through the ground bridge!"

"What was so cool!" Miko jumped up. "Can she do other things to?!" She beamed at Ratchet, who was still talking to Optimus.

"Will she be alright?!" Jack panicked. "I mean, is she able to go against Decepticons?" He remembered the two that chased him and Arcee yesterday, and they were bigger then her!

After talking to Optimus, Ratchet went back to his work. "Nora's armor can withstand damage that a normal human can't, she is also stronger and can move faster. But that doesn't mean she's invincible, because she is half human she can't do all the things we can, which makes her push harder." He looked at the kids very seriously. "My only hope is that Optimus finds Cliffjumper, before her."

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

I ignored Ratchet calling to me as I jet through the bridge. At the end, I was inside an energon mine, and it was huge. There was blasting and I could see that the team has already welcomed themselves and started the brawling. I knew they would be okay, I sneaked past the fight.

As I went further down, the mine went up, probably all the way to the top of the mountain we were in. I hid behind the storage as I saw vehicons loud up energon to the Nemesis. I checked my scanner to see if Cliffjumper was close. I got a read, I looked up on the third floor I could see red.

 _'I'm coming for you Cliff.'_ But before my heroic rescue, a vehicon spotted me.

"Hey!" He yelled, taking out his gun, but I was quicker, and right between the eyes he went. However that was not smart because now all attention was on me.

Dogging fire I flew up to where Chiff was. Just then I heard someone call to me. "Nora!" I turned to see dad and the others, now they were the targets. It didn't stop me though, I going to Cliffjumper! I was going to bring him home!

I finally got to him, but what I saw...terrified me. He was cut in have, and leaking the purple stuff. He looked like crawled out of hell. I walked up to him, but I suddenly got his horrible headache, and all I was seeing was purple. And that voice from my dream, it started echoing through my ears.

 ** _'You belong to me!'_** Even though the pain was brutal and pushed through till I was right up to him. I put hand on his helmet. "C-Cliff...Cliffjumper!" I called to him, shaking his head. I couldn't see his eyes. "Wake up. I'm hear, I'm here to take you home!"

"Nora!" I turned to see Arcee, running towards me. She knelt down next to me. We were now being fired at. Just then was floor started to give out under me and Cliffjumper. Lucky Arcee was fast, she grabbed his hand. I let go of him and flew behind Arcee garbing her back so she wouldn't fall too.

"Let's get you home partner!" She said. Finally we got a response from him, he moved his head up to look at us. But what I saw, was not one of my family. Instead...something monstrous. It tried to attack Arcee, but I it wiggled she lost her grip. We watched in shock, as fell to ground, letting out this horrible shriek.

My body was shaking, I slammed my fists to the ground. I failed again. I lost him a second time!

My sorrow was short lift when we all heard a too familiar laugh. I looked up to see Starscream. He was the second in command of the Decepticons, he was ruthless, cunning and the second con I hated the most. "Prime!" He said down to dad. "I'd love to stay but, I'm squeamish." He was holding a bomb is his hand, he set it off before dropping it, then went into a dive and transformed into the air before blasting off.

"The joints gonna blow!" Bulkhead yelled. Arcee grabbed me I her arm, and she jumped to the rest on the group.

"Autobot, roll out!" They transformed. I was riding Arcee, holding on as hard as I could. The bomb went off, and the firing was coming right at us! "Ratchet! Bridge us back! Now!" The ground bridge opened right in front of us. We drove through just in time.

I got off of Arcee so she can transform back. "Cutting it a bit too close." Ratchet said. I retracted my helmet and masked, showing off me face and letting my hair down. I felt eyes all on me, but I didn't dare look up, especially not at dad.

"Nora, I ordered you to stay here." Dad scolded me, clearly disappointed. He hardly ever got mad at me, but I disobeyed him this time. "You could have put yourself and the others at risk."

"Thanks for the remainder dad, but I think failing to save my friend twice is punishment enough." I didn't care if I was talking back to him, I just was too upset to care, as I fought back the tears in my eyes.

I decided to go to my room. Jack, Miko, and Raf ran down towards me. "H-hey Nora, are you okay?" Jack asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I was on the verge of blowing up anything in my way right now, so him trying to ask if I was okay was it!

I swatted his hand right off and hard. He pulled his hand to his chest groaning in pain. "Don't touch me." I threatened him. I was right all along, I could only chose autobot or human and because I let my emotions get the better of me, I lost again! "You need to leave...humans don't belong here." I glared at them, actually scaring them a little. "I was stupid to think having you here would be great, that opening up to you week flesh bags would be fun! Well guess what, I'm not like you! I'm not week!" I screamed at them.

"Nora, that's enough!" Dad planted his giant food in front of us like a barrier. I glared up at him, but stopped seeing is how mad I've made him. "Do not, take your anger out on others. Especially those who are worried about you."

At that point I couldn't take it anymore, not looking back I ran to my room, slamming the giant door before transforming back into human mode, and jumping on my bed and started screaming in my pillow. My throat started hurting after that I looked on my shelf next to my bed, there was a picture I took of me, Arcee and Cliffjumper. I grabbed it and hugged it to my chest. I started to feel my hot tears fall down my cheeks.

* * *

 **No POV**

After Nora ran to her room, everything seemed to go quiet.

 **{{I hate it when she's upset}}** Bumblebee beeped sadly.

"We all do." Bulkhead said, turning to the kids. "Hey don't take what she said to heart. She just going through something really tough right now." He kindly smiled at them.

"U-understandable." Jack said.

"I will talk to her latter." Optimus said. It had been a while sense he raised his voice to her, he never liked it but he must remained her that even though she is his daughter he was still the leader and she has to follow his rules. "Back to what happened," he turned to Arcee, who was holding herself. "Arcee, what did you and Nora see?"

Arcee was trembling, still remembering what she saw. "Not Cliff, at least not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something from those con experiments during the war." She suddenly fell to her knees, like she saw going to pass out.

 **{{Arcee!}}** Bee watched as she fell worrying for his friend.

"I'm find," She said, assuring the others. "just dizzy. I'm more worried on Nora. She was closer to him, right up against his helmet. She must have been traumatized."

The kids watched in shock. It was unbelievable, robots with emotions, who can get hurt, who can die. And Nora has grown up with them, so this is what she meant about how she can't be on both sides, how she can only chose one.

Ratchet scanned Acree's body to hid any damage, he spotted a purple acid like substance on her hand. "What is that?" He asked.

"Don't know, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." Ratchet took a scalpel and gently sliced some of the liquid on it.

"Go take a decontamination bath, now." Bumblebee help Acree to the bath tank.

Even though all this tragedy was happening, the bots almost completely forgot about the human kids. "H-Hey, um Optimus." Jack spoke up to get his attention. "I hate to bug but, no bars." He lifted up his phone.

"A security precaution. The silo walls insulate all radio waves." Optimus explained.

"Well, if I don't call my mom like now, I'm sure the cops will be out looking for me."

"Have you broken the law?"

"Uh curfew, it's after 10pm."

"I better get home to." Raf said. "Or I'll be grounded for a year."

"Earth customs, I hadn't considered."

"You kids have to be home around ten?" Bulkhead asked, overhearing the conversation. "Man, we should do that with Nora, instead of waiting the next day." He chuckled.

"Hold on." Miko held up her hand. "So not only is she a super robot living with giant alien bots, but she also decide when she comes home?! Is it possible for you guys to be my new host parents?" She asked hopefully.

"Nora is not as free to choose as you think." Optimus said. "Though I allow her time to go where ever she needs to, that doesn't mean I am not her father. But the issue of your safety remains." He turned to Other bots. "Bulkhead, a company Miko home."

"Awesome! My host parents will freaky!" She squealed.

"And maintain covert surveillance, in vehicle mode."

"Curbside duty, got it." Bulkhead replied, turning Miko's fantasy off.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Bee looked down at Raf, who smiled back.

Optimus then turned to Ratchet, but his he said he was bissy. So then it was just Arcee. "Arcee you'll company Jack."

Jack however didn't look so thrilled, and neither did Arcee. She tried to fake out that she still was dizzy, but Ratchet said she was fine.

"And Nora will be joining you as well." Optimus said, walking down the wall.

 **{{Uh boss.}}** Bumblebee spoke up, stopping him. **{{You sure that's a good idea?}}**

Optimus looked towards Jack, then turned back to the scout. "I wouldn't be a good leader or father if I didn't so some discipline." He continued down the hall.

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

I was still holding the picture to my chest, I was to depressed to move, I just wanted time to stop completely, not doing anything.

I heard my doors open, hearing the large steps I knew who it was. I was on my said facing away from the door so I didn't have to look my dad into the eye.

"Nora." He said in his commanding voice, he was in leader mode now, which meant it was time for my consequence. "You will be company Arcee to take Jack home."

My eyes widen as I stood up. Did I hear him correctly? "You want me to what?" I turned to my other side looking up at him.

"I think this is a perfect punishment then grounding you." I could have sworn I saw him smiling a little. "Also, you must apologize to Jack and the others for saying those things." He kneeled down in front of my bed, putting his large finger under my chin so he could better look at me. I saw his optics soften. "Earlier today, you looked like you were having fun with them, you were smiling, laughing, just like you _use_ to. I don't know why you think you need to choose to be either human or Autobot, we never see you any different." He took his finger away from my chin then gently pocked in to my chest. "You are Nora Primes. Strong, smart, beautiful, and confident. Everything that makes to you, you. And I couldn't ask for a better daughter." He smiled, and if he could I bet he'd be crying right now, I know I was.

I wiped my eyes dry, jumped off my bed, and hugged his hand, before saluted to him. "I will follow your command sir." I smirked, then frowned as we walked back to the main room. "But I won't like it."

When we came back, I saw Jack already on Arcee, we looked at each other, I slightly tilted my head to the side motioning him to scoot down. He got my message, I climbed on as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"You're going to fly off," I told him. "just wrap around my waste and let's get this over with." He followed my order. Ratchet opened the ground bridge and we drove threw.

* * *

It wasn't a long drive, we were sent to Jack's street address, he pointed his house out and we pulled into his garage.

Jack quickly got off. "Nora, Arcee, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for your loss." He said.

I glared up at him. "I don't need your pity." I growled at him, how dare he now brings this up.

"I-I not-"

Arcee shifted her balance under me. "Don't talk to her about this!" She ordered. "What could you possibly no about loss?"

Jack then started to look irritated. "What you think your the only one with problems?" He talked back to her.

I got off of her as she transformed kneeling down in the small garage. "I'm not sure girl trouble counts."

 _'Burn.'_ I thought, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you." He glared up at her. Suddenly there was a car coming up behind us.

"Cons!" Arcee transformed her arm guns, as did I on my right arm, but Jack yelled out it was his mom. Thinking fast Arcee transformed back into vehicle mod, me on the other hand I had no idea what to do.

"H-hey mom!" I hid around the corner just to see if I could escape an introduction. "Listen, don't freak out but-"

"No," Jacks mom, or Miss Darby if I remember his last name, walked up to Arcee. Good thing the bots have discipline of humans looking or touching them. "Jackson Darby, we talked about this."

"I know," Jack said. "I-"

"You don't know," She cut him off. "I worry about you enough when your not here, now I have to worry about ridding a motorcycle?"

As I watched the two on them, I could help seeing myself and dad, the way they talked to each other, how she worries about him, I started wanting to kick myself for talking back to my dad. _'Man, I can be a really glitch sometimes.'_

"-and I'll be responsible." Jack promised, as I listened back.

I was starting to get a cramp in how I was leaning and shifted my body to the right, only to hit a rack costing it to hit the ground. Miss Darby turned, and started right at me. Busted.

She turned back to Jack and pointed her thumb at me. "Who is she?" She tried to sound polite.

Jack tried to think of an explanation, but I was quicker. "Hi, I'm Nora." I smiled, walking up to her. "Jack was interested in buying a motorcycle, so I hooked him up with one."

"And how do you two know each other?" She asked.

"My cousin goes to his school, he helps me sell old or used vehicles." I patted Arcee's seat. "I hope I'm not bothering, I just came to help him with any repairs."

Miss Darby was quite for a minute, then turned to Jack smirked. "I didn't think you'd be bring girls home just yet."

"Mom! It's nothing like that, I swear!" Jack yelled, turning a little red, I couldn't help but giggle. It was fun to see someone else's parents embarrassing them.

"Well, I'm glad you have a reason to wear your helmet, EVERY single time you ride." He pointed in his face. Then she turned to me. "Thank you very much for helping him." She smiled. "You are welcome to stay for dinner, if you like? I'm afraid it's only leftovers."

"Um, well..." I had never eaten with other humans before, and I could help but think of the worst or the most embarrassing. I then felt a smack on my rear, Arcee had just swatted me with her handle bar. (Miss Darby lucky didn't see) she was telling me to go and eat, and when it came to Arcee I hardly EVER go against to orders. "Sound good." We all walked inside.

"You will take me for a spin every once in a while?" Miss Darby asked Jack.

"Will see, she's kind of temperamental." He closed the garage door.

"Tell me about it." I smirked, rubbing my sore butt.

* * *

 **No POV**

Miles away in the Decepticon's ship, Megatron was gazing upon the large bolder of dark energon, he collected over his three year departure.

"I don't think you need worry about further Autobot interference, Master." Starscream said. "Not with Optimus gone."

"And what evidence do you poses of this acted?" Megatron asked, still looking at the purple crystals.

"I destroyed the mines, as you instructed."

"Optimus is not so easily destroyed. We have millennium worth of battles behind us to prove it."

"Maybe you should take a break my lord. I worry that to much contact with the dark energon my allow its properties to adversely affected you."

"Or perhaps Starscream, I have not permitted myself contact enough!" Megatron garbed a shard.

"Wait! Lord Megatron no! Not your spark chamber, you do not know what it will do!" Starscream's warning were blocked out, as Megatron plunged the shard into his chest. The purple glow covered him as he whiled out in pain.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Ratchet was analyzing the purple liquid that was on Arcee.

"Where have I seen this before?" He asked himself, looking at the monitor. "It must be extremely concentrated to have effected Arcee so rapidly." He took a pare of pliers and removed the slide dis from the hard drive.

unbenounced to him, a small drop fell, landing on a broken claw that Bulkhead had crushed earlier.  
It purple goo absorbed into it, it glowed and changed shape. it now had a spider like body and one nasty purple optic. It noticed Ratchet, and crept up behind him like a predator on pray.

"Thank goodness for peace and quite though." Ratchet said. But he then heard the sound of metal running around. He looked over his shoulder, only to see the mini Decepticon jump in the air right at him!

"By the all spark!"

 **To be continued...**


	4. Darkness Rising Part 3

**Hi everyone! So I went back and rewrote this chapter. I saw quit a few spelling errors, and I didn't like how I ended it. I will probably do this a lot in all my Fanfics, because I don't want my miss spelling to be a problem to you the readers. :)**

 **Anyhow, hope you understand and enjoy!**

* * *

 **No POV**

"By the all spark!" Ratchet dogged the Mini Con as it tried to jump on his face. It tried a second time but Ratchet deflected it, using a piece on metal. He tried swinging at it, but it was just as fast. It's long sharp legs sliced his microscope in half. "I needed that!" Ratchet yelled, now really pissed.

The Mini Con went for his face again, but was shot clean in the sky, thanks to Optimus. It tried to get up, but was squashed like a bug under his giant foot.

"And stay broken!" Ratchet yelled. "Now what could have cased that?" He turned to Optimus.

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet." Optimus stared at the broken Con. "Dark energon."

Ratchet optics grew wide. "So that's why it looked so familiar. If it affected Arcee, then do you suppose Nora...?"

Optimus shock his head. "She has been acting company normal, in my case. But I fear, if the Deceptions are harvesting dark energon, We my not be able to hide this secret for much longer."

Ratchet looked worried, especially for Optimus. "Optimus, Nora is a good kid, you-all of us have been remarkable at taking care of her, despite of what she holdS inside..." He looked down at the Con. "We will keep this to ourselves, and if we can no longer I believe in my spark, that she will _'not'_ turn agents us."

Optimus put his hand on his dear friend's shoulder and smiled happily. "Thank you, old friend."

* * *

On board the Nemesis, Megatron was in a days. After fusing with the dark energon, he now felt overwhelmed with power. Starscream however, was a bit nervous about his masters choice. No being had ever fused with the destroyer's blood-or at least lived. However Nora was her own species, two very different kinds of species, perfectly formed into what she is. But with her possesses dark energon was still unsolved.

"Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked, seeing if his master was still conscious.

The giant Con took deep breaths. "It's as if the blood of Unicron the destroyer, flows threw my vines." He looked at his servos. "As if, I hear his very thoughts. I now know what I must do." He pulled a dark energon shard from the giant crystal, and headed out.

"A-And, what can I do to assist you master?" Starscream bowed slightly.

"Quit groveling," Megatron growled. "and wait my commands." He walked onto the ships., transformed and flew off.

Starscream watched, before Soundwave, the Deception's eyes and ears snuck up behind him. "Soundwave! I feared that when our master reached for the stars, he came down with a bit of, space madness. Lord Megatron has not been on sound judgments sense his return. Increase global services." He commanded.

Soundwave's purpose was to see and hear everything that happens, and that means everything. Sense he face was nothing but a screen he's only way of communicating was to play back anything he as heard from others.

 ** _"Quit groveling,"_ ** He played Megatrons order back. **_"and wait my commands."_**

"I'm not death!" Starscream yelled. "But if Optimus Prime lives, I believe it is in Lord Megatron's best interest that we insure his enemies discussion." He grinned wickedly.

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

My alarm clock went off, closing my to jolt slightly from the noise. I quickly shut in off, rolling on my back I stared at the sealing. Yesterday's events were pretty crazy. First, dad decided to have more humans around, then we tried to escape an exploding mine, and failed to save Cliffjumper again, then I stayed for dinner at Jacks place and ate something that was called _lasagna_ I think? Then I called Ratchet to bridge me home.

Weird, that's what my life was. It still hurt me for losing Cliff a second time, but thinking back I knew I couldn't be sad forever, Cliff wouldn't want that. And I still needed to apologize to the others on how I acted yesterday.

Quickly getting dressed and freshening up I headed into to main room, where I could hear dad and Ratchet talking about something. I was coming around the corner till heard dad say something I did not like.

"...Then the very same substance brought Cliffjumper, back from the dead." That stopped me in my tracks. Then I remembered Cliff leaking purple fluids out of his body, and feeling sick yet very powerful at the same time. Why was that, I then thought back to last time I got a really bad injury, I was bleeding and I remembered it being purple. But that was at least eight mouths ago, and I remembered Ratchet saying that I was just sick and that being half human could cuss effects to my body. So I didn't bother thinking too much. But now... I hid around the corner so I could listen in.

"Hmm, that would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back online, but dark energon? It's so scarce is to be virtually nonexistent. What would it be doing on earth?" I heard Ratchet say.

 _'Dark energon? What could that be?'_ I wondered.

"It's transported, by Megatron." Dad said.

"For what purpose?" Ratchet asked.

"To conquer this planet, by raising an army, of the undead." My eyes widened in shock and fear. Bring the dead back alive?! It sounded like a horror film, only instead of humans, Autobots! The thought was too scary, and I didn't want to hear anymore. But I was determined to find out more

Pushing that scary thought in the back of my head I walked into the room smiling happily as if I never heard a thing. "Morning." I said, getting their attention.

Dad smiled and kneeled down offering his finger to me, as I hugged it. "Good morning sweetspark. How did you sleep? Arcee comlinked me that you sent the evening having dinner at Jack's place?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad." I scratched my head sheepishly. "It was a new experience, and I guess a good one." I smiled back at him.

"I am glad to hear that."

The sounds of vocals driving up behind us caught our attention. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead all stopped in front of us, with Jack, Raf, and Miko.

Then the Autobots transformed they all said good morning to me, Bulkhead shifted uncomfortably and opened his chest plate taking out a guitar case, handing it to Miko.

I felt a little uncomfortable, that last time I was with them I said some pretty bad stuff. I felt I light push on my back, dad was using his finger to encourage me to go up to them. Even though I was nervous I knew I had been through way worse then apologizing to someone.

Taking a deep breath I walked in front of them, they all looked at me with a bit of worry, probably not knowing how I was going to reacted. "I, want to say...that I'm, s-sorry." I bowed my head slightly, so not to looked directly at their faces. "What I said, was not appropriate, and hurtful. I am still trying to get use to your presence, and I was going through some...really tuff times." I looked back up at them. "I did, have fun with you, and if you want to give me another chance I would very much like that." Everything thing was quite, and it was bothering me. Did I do alright? I said what I felt, and i was onset, will they not forgive me.

Raf was the first to make a move, he walk right up to me and smiled. "We forgive you." I looked at the others who were smiling to. "And we want to say sorry to, we're sorry that you lost one of your family, and that we jumped in without thinking on how you were feeling. If you ever want to talk, we will listen."

I eyes were starting to water a little, I quickly wiped them away, I noticed all the autobots smiling down at us.

 **{{Aw, your first human friends Nora!}}** Bumblebee beeped happily.

"Bee!" I started to feel warm in the face.

"As much as it pleases me to see cooperate we must get back to bases." Dad said, walking in front on the others. "Autobots, prepare to-" He stopped when he glanced down at us. Now that there were humans around, I was guessing the rules will have to change a little. That never was a really big problem when it was just me, being half autobot, but the others didn't eggsactly have protective armor.

"Roll out?" Arcee asked.

"Remain here. "Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we will be outside communication range for sometime. So I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude, your biggest, you should be the boss." Miko looked up at Bulkhead.

"It doesn't always work that way." I said to her.

"Uh, he never picks me." Bulkhead explained.

 **{{Not after when Nora was five.}}** Bumblebee beeped, crossing his arms.

"Hey, that was a long time ago!" Bulkhead pointed at him. "And I learned lock the training room."

"Oh for spark sake." I grumbled, no matter how much we may act in fighting a war, we still argued like a regular family.

"Why, what happened?" Miko asked, looking excited.

"I turned on the practice gun fire, and almost gave dad and Ratchet a spark attack." I said, twirling my hair a bit, looking embarrassed.

Jack looked at me as if I was crazy, and I heard Raf say "wow", while Miko asked if she could see the training room.

"Optimus, with all due respect." Acree spoke up. "Playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting's another."

I heard Jack sigh out, I leaned over to him. "You'll get use to it."

"Besides Ratchet hasn't been in the filled sense the war."

"My pistons maybe rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever!" Ratchet shouted, not liking to be known as the old bot.

"For the moment, it's only reconstruction." Dad assured.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" I could hear it to, dad was keeping the dark energon information from the rest of us, and only Ratchet knew about it, that's why he was taking him. Not that I don't trust dad, but if what said about bring the dead to life was true, there no way he and Ratchet would stand against an army. I did want to speak up, but my other side was telling me this was dads and Megatrons fight alone.

"Arcee much has changed in the last 24 hours, and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out." As the ground bridge opened, Dad and Ratchet walk through, going who knows where. I worried a bit, but I knew I had to trust them.

"Okay chief," Jack said, looking confused as the rest as us. "What's on the activity list?" He looked up to Arcee, sense she was in charge at the moment.

She rolled her optics and walked away. "I'm going on patrol."

"But Optimus told us to stay." Bulkhead said.

"When your in charge you can call the shots." She turned to Bumblebee. "Bee, with me."

Bee whined, not to thrilled on going, but he didn't want to irritate Arcee any further.

"Bulkhead, your in charge." She then looked down to me. "Nora, your free to come."

I looked at the other humans, before replying. "I think I'm good." I smiled. "Watch your speed limit this time okay?" She rolled her optics again, but I got a smile. The two bot transformed and were off.

"So uh...what's on the activity list." Bulkhead asked. I watched as Miko plunged her guitar into a giant speaker, making static noses so bad we all covered our ears.

"How about band practice?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"But, we're not s band." Raf said.

"Why so antisocial? Come on Raf, you play anything?"

"Um, keyboard?" He said, lifting up his laptop.

"Laptops and samples, good." Miko the. Turned to Jack. "Jack, anything?"

Jack scratched his head, looking a little embarrassed. "I, sometimes mess around on the harmonica."

"Do I look like I do country?" She got right into his face. "Just, cover yourself in fate blood and jump around screaming."

"I'd pay to see that." I giggled.

"Next, Nora, whatcha got?" Miko eyes seemed to sparkle, I bet she thought sense I was have autobot I'd played this flaming double neck guitar. I love listening to music, but I've never picked up an interment before in my life. ' _Although there is-no don't go there Nora! You promised never in front of people.'_

"S-Sorry Miko, I got nothing. But I'll be glad to join Jack." I smiled, hoping she believed me.

"But Nora, I've hear you sing before, and doesn't a band have a singer?" Bulkhead asked, I quickly turned and glared at him trying to get him to shut up. But I was too late.

"You SING?!" Miko squealed.

"By myself! And no, I'm not going to be your vocalist in the band." I put my foot down making it final. "Besides, I don't like singing in front of people, and the bots only ever listen to me behind my back." I gave a quick glare to Bulkhead.

"Aw, come on Nora, I bet you sing great!" Miko patted my shoulder. "Just think about it for now." She turned to the green bot. "Bulkhead, percussion! We'll go for a big industrial sound. DIY, we're a band. You just got to learn the sounds, this ones a baled, my fist your face!" She started strumming her guitar so loud, now I'm not saying it was bad, just not something I like hearing so loud and up close.

Just then the alarm and logs went off, Bulkhead told Miko to stop for a minute, which bothered her.

"Come on, you can't handle raw power?" She asked.

"Proximity Spenser. Quick hide!" The kids ran behind Bulkhead giant foot, I however didn't need to hide. Fowler has known me ever sense I was found by the bits, and he and some of the other humans raise me, because I was so little and delicate. He may acted angry and stern at the bots all the time, but that's his why of showing he worries about us and civilisation.

The elevator doors open and Agent Fowler walked in, clearly not happy with something. "Prime!" He shouted.

"Yes Fowler?" I asked politely, sense Prime was my last name.

"Not you Nora, the big Prime. Where is he?!"

"Agent Fowler, uh-he's not here. N-Nobody's here, except me and Nora of course." Bulkhead sheepishly chuckled, but that didn't make things better.

"Well where did he go? Oh don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall." That was kind of offensive to me. Yes the bots are giant and powerful but there careful...most of the time.

"Now I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Deceptions-" He kept yelling at Bulkhead, I noticed the cord from Miko's guitar was pulling right behind his foot, making noise. We all knew that where was 98% chase Fowler was going to find the kids. "and blowing a crater in Nebraska is not what the word handle mean in English!" He went on, pointing at poor Bulkhead. "So you tell Prime-" he finally heard the noise and looked down, the cord was pulling on the speaker. I tried to smile and act all innocent, but Fowler was too smart for that. "Sense when are you Bots electric? Or is Nora learning an interment?"

It was no use, we were caught, Jack, Miko and Raf can out of hiding. "Hey, how you doing?" Jack kindly asked.

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really don't off book this time. Wait don't tell me, you running a day care senator?" Fowler growled. "So how did Prime screw up on this?"

Jack was about to say something but I budded in. "It was my fault Fowler." Everyone looked at me. "There were cons in the city, following me, I tried to get them away from town, but I guess you can say we were all in the wrong place at the wrong time." I looked right up at him. "I take responsibility for these three, and they know the rules now about us, so please don't blame the bots, they nothing to do with this."

Fowler glared up to Bulkhead, then looked down to me and the kids. He seamed to be buying my story, but that didn't mean we weren't still in trouble. "Okay," he finally said, walking down the stairs. "Let's move. I'm taking all three of you into federal custody, it's for you own protection." Before he could come with in six feet on them, Bulkhead blocked him with his foot.

"We're protecting them." He said sternly.

"Is that so?" Fowler walked over to our little.. "Well maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon." He picked up the phone.

"Don't use that phone it's-" Bulkhead jammed his finger crushing the phone box. "Out of order." He sheepishly said.

"This, isn't over big butt. Not by a long shot!" Fowler stomped up the stairs, leaving.

"Well, we're all in trouble." I crossed my arms.

"Nora, thanks for having my back. But you didn't have to put this on you." Bulkhead said.

I smiled up at him. "We're family Bulk, we out for each other, that what you taught me."

* * *

 **Optimus's POV**

Ratchet and I were on the hunt for clues, in a desert badlands. Though I knew what we would find hear, I did not explained to Ratchet.

"Optimus, what do we hope to find here?" He asked me.

"The site of the largest Cybertronian battle field of this galaxy." I said.

"On earth? You must be joking."

"Do you recall the period late in the war, when both sides began hiding their energon spoils, off world?"

"Off course, it's the reason energon deposits exist on planets such as this one."

"It is also the reason battles came to be waged planets such as this one." I explained. "And I fear Megatron is as long as history." I turned to see Ratchet deep in thought. "Is something troubling you Ratchet?"

"I was just thinking back when Nora was five. She started having nightmares and didn't like being left along. She always said that a giant Decepticon was chasing her and could see nothing but death. And then when she was thirteen, was kidnapped by the Deceptions. It wasn't until mouths after we found her in a giant explosion crater. She asked what had happened, as if she remembered nothing. Do you suppose that now, after Cliffjumper that, that power inside of her is building up again?" Ratchet looked to Optimus with concerned.

I stopped walking, and looking up at the cloudy gray sky. _'_ _The thought of my little girl, her kind smile, her joeys spirit...I can never tell her the truth, it would break her. If she ever found out, then I would have failed as a father...'_

"-Optimus?" The calls of Ratchet brought my sense back to me. No, I will never tell, I shall take that sin with me till me spark gives out. She will never become what she was created for. I swore it!

"We must have faith Ratchet, and love. If we do, I know that our beloved Nora will stay the same.

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

After that incident with Agent Fowler, no sooner had the alarms went off again.

"My ears!" Raf winded covering them.

"It's an SOS, from Fowler!" Bulkhead said, looking at the screens. However, he didn't know how to answer the call, for Ratchet was mostly the one who did that.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asked. The alarms finally shut off.

"Location scan was incomplete." Bulkhead said, then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well."

"What?!" I yelled. I couldn't believe Bulkhead would say that!

"Oh well, seriously?" Jack asked, also not liking what Bulkhead said.

"Fowler's a jerk." Bulkhead turned to us.

"Whoa, whether you like the guy or not the deceptions have him!"

"And Agent Fowler knows your location." Raf said, then realized something. "Our location." He gulped.

"And did not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a bot, the Cons will totally make him squeal!" Miko added.

I didn't even want to think of what Starscream or even if Megaton was back, what they would do to him. "Bulkhead, Fowler help raise me, therefore he is family to me!" I gave him a stern look. "I already lost Cliff, I don't want Fowler to be tortured by the Deceptions!"

Bulkhead lowered his head in shame, knowing that I was right. He looked back at us. "But we lost the transmission, Fowler could be anywhere."

"Maybe I could narrow it down." Raf said, taking his laptop out of his backpack and and setting it on the ground. "About five years ago the government started micro-chipping their agents. You know like owners do with pets."

We stared down at him with shock. My jaw hung open, how dose a kid know this kinds of stuff?

Raf noticed we were staring at him. "What? I saw it on tv."

Well that makes sense.

"Anyway, if I can hack into the fence main frame, maybe I can pin point Flowers cordons."

"You know how to hack. But your like, two years old." Miko said.

"Twelve, and a quarter." Raf smirked.

It took a few minutes till Raf found the Fowler's cordons. "Okay, latitude: 39.5. Longitude 116.9." He said.

Bulkhead started up the ground bridge. "Okay, wait here." He said, headed for the bridge.

"Aw, don't break up the band!" Miko whined.

I ran up next to Bulkhead. "You think your going alone?" I asked.

"Nora, I really don't think Optimus would want you to come on a rescue mission." He said.

"And I know that dad wouldn't allow one of his team mates to go on a mission alone. Besides, you guys taught me all I know, I can handle a few Cons." I was serious, I may have not fought as long as the the Autobots, but I know Deception's weak spots.

Thinking about it for a minute, Bulkhead finally gave in, let out a sigh. "You stay were I can see you, and don't get to close, okay?" He said.

"Roger that!" I smiled back.

"W-wait!" Jack and the others ran up to me. "Are you doing to be okay? I mean we've seen what the Deceptions are like and-"

I put my hand out to stop him. "Hey, I may not look like a two story battle bot. But that doesn't mean I can do damage!" I grinned, before my hole body started glowing purple and red.

"W-what's going on?!" Raf said, as they shelled their eyes.

"She's transforming! Just like a magical girl!" Miko squealed like a craz fan girl.

The way I transform is very different from the Autobots. I first leaned to focus that I want to transform, my body starts glowing and I start feeling power go through it. And, just like what Miko said, my armor magically comes out and attaches to me. First my red armor body-suit with a chest plate slimier to Arcee's, with six silver rings, two on my thighs and one around my upper waste. Then my black boots and gloves, then my silver jet wings, facing down attached to a jet. And finally my face-mask and helmet appears till I am fully suited up.

I stood there in all my glory, I couldn't help it, it was the first time they saw me transform. And the look on their faces was worth it!

"Wow." They all said.

"What. Was. AMAZING!" Miko jumped in the air. "You look so cool! Where can I get one?!" She asked.

I giggled feeling bashful, till Bulkhead cleared his throat. "We're running out of time, let's go!" He walked up to the ground bridge before turning to the kids. "Uh, Jack your in charge." Before running through it.

I turned back to them. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." I said, before flying off, following Bulkhead.

When we reached the end, we were in some kind of canon. "Fowler?" Bulkhead called out, till he spotted something. "Uh oh."

"What?" I asked, looking to where he was looking. "Oh scrap." I cursed out. Right around the corner was the deceptions ship the Nemesis, with guards patrolling the floor. This was not good, if Fowler was in there, that means that so is the the entire deception army.

Carefully, we darted closer to the ship, heading behind boulders. There was one vehicon that walked right past us. "Uh Bulkhead." I whisper, landing on his shoulder. "Maybe now would be a good time to call in for back up."

Just when things started to seem bad, it got worse, as we heard a too familiar voice. "Alright," turned our heads to see Miko hiding behind a rock. "What's the plan?" She gave us a thumbs up.

"Miko!?" We both quietly yelled, telling her to zip it. But too late, the vehicon that past us spotted her and aimed his gun to her.

"Miko get down!" Bulkhead yelled, and doing what she was told she jump over the rock before getting blasted. She ran toward me, the con was about to fire again, but Bulkhead jumped him hammering him to the ground. They started punching and swiping claws at each other, Bulkhead pinned him down trying to keep him from getting up again.

Miko grabbed a heavy rock and wobbled to the cons head. "Hold him still!" He smashed the rock on his head, but it hardly left a scratch. I face palmed. What was she thinking?! Bulkhead scooped her up and set her next to me out of harms way. As much as I wanted to fight, I now had to make sure my new friend won't get her guts blasted around the ground.

The vehicon managed to wrestling himself back up, the two bots were "Nora, Miko, look away!" Bulkhead ordered.

"Bu-" Miko tried Bulkhead barked right back.

"Turn your heads away!" Obviously we didn't, I quite frankly I'm glad. Bulkhead drove him fist into the cons chest plate grabbing the whirring and pulling it out, as it sparked. That was the first time I could honestly say that the big guy was a bad ass.

He dropped the offline con before scoping up Miko again and we all hid, I rested on his shoulder again. "Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?" He called on the comlink.

 _"Loud and clear Bulkhead."_ Arcee replied back.

"I have a situation..."

 _"Bulkhead there children, humans just do whatever. After taking care Nora this should be a breeze."_

I rolled my eyes. "Gee Arcee, you make me sound like I was worse then the war." I comlink in the conversation.

"Arcee, listen. I'm right outside the deceptions ship." Bulkhead said.

I could hear the sounds of tiers screeching in the background. _"You're where?"_ Arcee yelled out.

"And so is Nora and Miko." Bulkhead cringed.

 _"THEY"RE WHERE?!"_ Now she was upset.

"Jack and Raf are still at the base, but I need backup now."

 _"Will be there, and you better hope Optimus doesn't find out about this!"_ Arcee ended the comlink.

"I'm pretty much grounded for the rest of the year aren't I?" I slumped down on Bulkhead's shoulder, retracting my mask up show my depressed face.

"No one could have predicted this Nora." Bulkhead said. "If anything, be grounded won't be as bad as what I will get when we're don't here."

"Optimus grounds you? I could never really picture him being so fatherly." Miko said.

"You're not out of this either." I glared at her. "What was going through your head? Or better, was anything going through it at all!" I yelled at her.

"Hey, you think I'd let my vocals fight cons by herself?" She asked. "I'm part of team prime now, so that means-"

"Getting blasted? Squished?" I interrupted her.

"Both of you stop it!" Bulkhead ordered, shutting us up. "What's taking Arcee and Bumblebee?"

Miko stood up in his palm. "Dude, the cons could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now. Let's just storm the joint!"

"With out a plan?" I asked.

We heard the sound of a ground bridge opening. "There here." Bulkhead was relieved. But instead of two autobots, two tiny humans named Jack and Raf jump out instead.

"Are you kidding me?" I groaned, could this day get any worse?

"Why don't those hang with their own bots? This is our one on one time." Miko crossed her arm, as Bulkhead groaned.

Jack and Raf noticed the giant ship ahead of them, and a few veicon from the ship noticed them. "You there!" One called out, as they armed for the two of them.

"Scrap!" Me, Miko and Bulkhead all cussed out. Hashtag, this day _can_ get worse.

* * *

 **Optimus's POV**

As Ratchet and I continued walking, we finally found what we were looking for. The sight, of one of the biggest Cybertronian war battles on earth. Now nothing more then a grave, and dark memories.

"For the first time I'm my life Optimus, I had hoped that you were wrong." Ratchet confused.

I didn't know what to expect, but I felt that something terrible was going to happen. Suddenly the sounds of a jet flying above us, we glanced up to see a to familiar get fly past them and transformed over to a rigid mountain. He turned and glared right down at us, his hatred face never changed over his three year voyage.

"Optimus! Been well?" He dark voiced echoed, through the canyon. "I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain he'd be convalescing in a scrap yard by now." He remarked.

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" Ratchet suggested, punching his fist into his hand.

"I know why your here Megatron." I said.

"Hardly a surprise Optimus. Oh and by the way, how is my niece? I heard the incident of one of your team mates. Did she _take_ it well?" He chuckles.

Hearing him talk about my daughter, as if he new her, was enough to make my energon boil. How dare he.

"Do not speak about her that way!" I demanded at him. "She has a kind spark, that you nor your deceptions will ever tarnish!"

"You keep telling yourself that Optimus, but you can only lie for so long." He lifted his hand up to optics level and gazed at it. "I am now closer to her then you will ever be." He then grabbed something from behind him. "But now, your time has come to an end."

It was a dark energon shard, and before we could acted, he threw it down to the ground below. Once it hit solid rock, it absorbed into the ground, then the it started cracking up from below, breaking apart, and glowing purple.

I looked up to see I terrifying sight, Megatron was doing this, he had converted with dark energon, and was now able to harness its power.

"Rise my army!" He commanded.

The sounds of rusty metal rubbing guest rock was all around us. Slowing fallen warriors risen from their graves, glowing a sick purple from the dark energon, some wheeling weapons. They made a sickly sound as they started stumbling towards us.

"By the all spark..." Ratchet gasped, as we stared in shock.

"Behold, the power of dark **ENERGON!** "

 **To be continued...**


	5. Darkness Rising Part 4

**Optimus's POV**

When Nora became interest in movies and games about dead humans rising from the grave, I never thought that I be fighting agents my undead Cybrtronian brethren.

I fired my blasters as fast as I could, killing them one by one, but they just kept coming, and some even though I them shot down, crawled right back up. It's as if their hole purpose was to kill.

"Ratchet, retreat! Bridge yourself back to base!" I instructed my friend, not wanting him to partake in this massacre.

"No! I shall stand by you Optimus!" He insisted, unfolding his blades from his hands, and stood right beside me. "You may require a medic after this is over with."

Together we charge towards a army of undead. I continued firing, while Ratchet sliced threw their dead metal plating. That's when he noticed, by slicing them into bits, they were unable to come back online.

"I recommend dissection! The smaller the the pieces, the better!" Ratchet advised me.

"Sounds advice, old friend." I said before switching my blasters, to my hand blades. As the brutal fight continued I took a chance to glance up at Megatron.

"I have mastered dark energon. When you fall Optimus, you too shall join my army." He proclaimed.

 _'That will never happen, Megatron.'_ I glared hard at him, as I continued my fight to survive.

"How I wish Nora was here," I hear him chuckle. "This would have been a fine learning experience on what she is capable of!"

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

Jack and Raf were sitting ducks, as the Vehicons started firing at the two of them. Me, Bulkhead and Miko watched in frantic.

"We have to do something!" I shouted. Very quickly, Bulkhead scooped us both in his hands and transformed, throwing us both in the back seat, speeding up to the two remaining humans.

"Ow! Watch that thing!" Miko complained, pushing at my left wing.

"Sorry, but it's kinda cramped back here!" I argued back, trying shift the other way.

Very quickly, Bulkhead drove right up to Jack and Raf, using himself as a shield. "Get in, NOW!" He ordered, as they wasted no time jumping in the front seats. He stepped on it, fleeing from the blasting.

"Thanks Bulkhead." Jack said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, thanks." Ran agreed.

"W-what are you two doing here?!" Bulkhead frantically asked, still dogging fire.

"We were worried about Miko, have you seen her?" Jack asked, worriedly.

"What she look like?" Miko joked, popping up from the beach seat. Then they noticed I was back there too.

"We appreciate that you guys were worried, but now we have to make sure you two don't get killed either!" I scolded them. "Is this like some kind of human thing, were you must go through a life threatening in counter?!"

"No! As humans, we care and worry about our friends!" Jack yelled back, I could tell he didn't like to be told he was wrong.

"I-it's not just Miko we were worried about Nora." Raf piped in. "We were worried about you to! I mean, I know you're probably very strong, but we've never seen you fight before. We just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I suddenly felt my cheeks warm up. I was flattered by how worried they were for me and Miko. We only met yesterday, and yet they card so much to follow us straight into a shoot out. "Sorry to worry you guys like that." I sighed, giving off a kind smile. "But you don't have to worry too much. I'm a tough fighter."

"Hell yeah she is!" Miko playfully nudged me.

Bulkhead managed to seek cover over some giant boulders, he opened all his doors, letting us out. "Everyone out! Nora, stay with them, keep them safe. And this time, please wait here!" He pleaded, once we were all out, he drove right back to the ship.

As I watched him climb the canyon wall, I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Uh, Nora..." I turn to see Jack and Raf, and no Miko.

"Oh scrap!" I cursed out looking around, then thinking, maybe she's still in Bulkheads chest plate! I looked back up to the Nemesis, I could see Bulkhead jostling some Cons. I could only imagine how car sick Miko was right now.

"Bulkhead come in!" I comlink him.

I saw him glance down at us, seeing only two humans and a techno organic. "Where's Miko?!" He yelled back at us. I hear a knock from the comlink, and the sounds of transforming. _"Miko?"_

"I guess you found her." I remarked.

 _"I heaved on your floor mats, sorry."_ I heard Miko gagged, feeling sorry for both her and the poor Bulkhead.

I ended the comlink, and turned to the others. I'm now just realizing that I have to make sure my new friends don't die on their second Deception in counter.

"Okay, Bulkhead has them distracted, you guys stay next to me at all cost!" I said, retracting my mask back on.

Raf crouched next to me looking up at the ship. "Think they forgot about us?" He nervously asked.

"Of course not. Bulkhead will keep her safe. All we have to do is wait for Arcee and Bumblebee to get here." I assured them.

Suddenly we heard something come up from behind. It was two Vehicons, one aiming his blaster at us while the other reached his sharp dagger like fingers at us.

Acting quick, I pushed Jack and Raf behind me with my left arm, while pulling out my wrist blade on my right and swiping it across his hand. He pulled back grunting it in pain, the other one started blasting at me.

"Run!" I yelled at my friends, who wasted no time getting away. Retracting my blade, and dogging the blasts, and took to the sky going in a serpentine move, making it harder for the other Con to get a direct hit. I then back flipped and went into a dive, fist out. I punched right into his optics, cracking the left side. He grabbed his face crying out in pain, but swinging his blaster he knocked me out of the air, I went colliding into the boulders, I cried out in pain as my back hit solid rock, I slumped to the ground as I tried to hold myself up. I glared hard at the two of them, pulling out my left hand blaster to fire at them.

"If you value them," The one with the gashed hand spoke up. "You will surrender." He held in his other hand both Jack and Raf, who were struggling.

I gasped out, I didn't want them to get hurt, so I hand no choice. Still holding my glare I retracted my blaster to my hand. But out of no where the one with the broken optic shot at my wrist. I screamed, holding my hand to my chest, it burned through my armor and skin, showing off my robotic tissue under it. then I was shot in the back on my jet pack, falling flat to the ground.

I heard my friends call out to me, as I felt sharp claws wrap around waste, hoisting me up. I couldn't fight back, nor fly now, we were now prisoners, and the worst part no one knew.

* * *

I was slowly going in and out of consciousness, the blast I took in the back shocked me pretty badly. I was limp in the Vehicon's hand, laying down on his palm while his claws wrapped around my torso. I tried to keep focused on Jack and Raf as best as I could behind me in the other Vehicon's grasp, but my eyes were so heavy all of a sudden. The kept looking at me with concern, but kept quiet, smart move. I felt so pathetic, usually taking out Vehicons were _easy_ so to speak, but I wasn't paying attention and I wound up getting hurt and getting my friends and myself captured. My only hope was if Bulkhead would find us.

"Bring them to the brig, Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there." The Vehicon that was holding me said.

"What about the techno-organic?" The one holding both Jack and Raf asked.

"Restrain her." The Vehicon looked down at my with his cracked optics, lifting my a little higher to get a better look. "No doubt Lord Megatron will want to deal with her." I glared as best as I could at him, trying not to show I was afraid.

Just then the sounds of a two vehicles came racing down the fork in the wall. I knew those engine sounds, I knew who it was.

With my blurry vision I saw a yellow camaro charge at the Vehicons slamming into tier legs knocking them off balance, and releasing the tree of us into the air. Then the blue motorcycle transformed and grabbed Jack and Raf, while the yellow camaro transformed a gently caught me in both of his hands bridal style.

I groaned slightly still pain in my back, I looked up to see my favorite bot. **{{Nora! Are you okay?! What happened to you?!}}** Bumblebee beeped out in worry, seeing the damaged I took.

"I-I'm a little sore, a bit tired...but I'm okay." I weakly smiled trying to calm him down.

Arcee kneeled down put the boys down as they all turned to us. "Bumblebee!" Raf said happily.

 **{Are you both okay two?}}** Bee asked.

"What happened?" Arcee asked, turning to the two humans.

"Nora tried to save us, but wound up getting shot." Jack explained.

"Guys, I'm fine..." I groaned some more, trying to sit up in Bee's hands. "I just need to shake it off."

"Appreciate you clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon war ship was not of the activities list." Arcee lightly scolded the boys, then turned to me. "Nora you are hurt, and are unable to fight, you will withdraw form here on out." She ordered.

"Arcee, I can still fight!" I barked back, getting really sick of everyone worrying about me. So this was my first time in three years fighting Cons, I'm a little rusty, big deal. "I'll just use my right hand." I transformed my it into a my blaster a waved it slightly. I jumped down from Bumblebee's hands, but when I touched the drown my legs were wobbly, thankfully Bee was quick to catch.

"Absolutely not, when this is over Ratchet will look you over. Let's get moving." She stood up, as Bee picked we up again holding me close to his chest in one hand.

They started running win the two humans right behind them, while I was being carried.

 **{{Try and rest a bit Nora,}}** Bumblebee said, taking a glance at me now and again. **{{C** **onserve** **your strength.}}**

I could only whine in response. I didn't know if it was just damage I took, but something was making me feel sick. I was starting to get a headache, it wasn't strong but with feeling was the exactly same when I was trying to save Cliffjumper. The energy was far, but I could still feel it, it was somewhere on this ship.

Arcee halted us when we came to a corner, pulling out her blaster, she heated someone on the other side. Quickly, she turned and aimed but-

"Friendly."

"Hello." Bulkhead said, looking relived.

Arcee sighed retracting her blaster. "Brought the humans, hu?" She asked.

"You try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead pointed to Miko who was safe in his hand. He then noticed me in Bumblebee's hand, not looking to good probably. "Nora what happened?!"

"I'll explain later, right now we need to find Folwer and get the kids out of here." Arcee said.

"He's in the brig." Jack and Raf said.

"Good to know, let's go!" We all headed off.

* * *

 **Optimis's POV**

It felt like there was no end, hours pasted and yet more and more kept coming. Ratchet and myself battled hard, slicing threw rusted plating, but with all the effort we were putting in, are strength was growing week, and the exposure to dark energon was tampering us.

"Optimus..." Ratchet leaned besides me, grunting. "This prolonged exposure to dark energon is sapping our strength."

"We cannot falter now." I encouraged him, as we continued to fight for our lives.

Through the commotion, I could hear Ratchet lightly chuckle.

"And to think...we've been raising Nora for seventeen years, and yet we don't feel anything." I saw him lightly smile, as he thought about her.

I too couldn't help but smile, even though we're fight for our lives, I couldn't help but think of my sweetspark. She has brought us so much joy our life, especially mine. She was the main thing that kept me going, so that's why...I will not parish today!

I started firing my blasters at any con that came close, but I wasn't paying attention behind me. One of the Cons jumped at me landing on my back, then several more, the weight of them was to much, as they started to enclose around me.

"Optimus!" I could hear Ratchet call to me, then I could hear the sounds of my friend struggling to fight back.

Their dead faces were all around me trying to bite and attack my vital systems.

Even though I was piled down I could still hear Megatron laughing. "How marvelous to see a Prime fall." He said, making sure I could hear him. "Do not worry Optimus, when you are gone, I will undoubtedly take your place as Nora's care taker."

I started to have flashbacks of when he stole her from me, and exasperated of her for mouths! After that she was never the same, what ever he did destroyed a bit of my little girl. So I will not-no NEVER let him have her again!

My spark started pounding, a wave of energy flowed threw me. Using all my strength I impaled the dead con that was on top of me, pushing and standing up, a fired my way out, yelling enraged.

Noticing Ratchet was in parral a ran over pulling the two cons off of him and smashing their helmets together. Throwing the bodies away I helped my friend to his feet.

"After all these years Optimus, still at the top of your game." Megatron said. "My legion, FINISH THEM!" He commanded as more and more came.

But we pushed on, making our why toward him.

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

Word got out fast that we were intruding, the Bots made haste clearing through the halls, but it couldn't go easy for so long. There was a one point where we were cornered, being fired at from both sides. Bumblebee had to set me down next to the humans as he joined the fight. I could stand a little better now but I could hardly run.

I tried to fight, I stood in front of my friends as I tried to fire back with my funeral hand, but sense I had a bit of a headache, my aiming wasn't very accurate. What was more upsetting was that Jack had to pull me out of the way of a falling Vehicon because I wasn't able to react fast enough.

When the hall was clear, Bee picked me up again and we pushed on. On our way we stopped at the ships bridge, Bee set my down again as Bulkhead started knocking at the door. Just when the Vehicon opened it, **BLAST!** Shot right in the chest. Arcee and Bumblebee charged in as they quickly discarded anyone who was inside.

Once the firing had stopped, Arcee gave the word as humans and I ran-or a least I tried, inside. The bots gathered around us. "Wait in here." Arcee ordered.

Neither of us like the idea on being left behind, and alone.

 **{{Why do they have to stay?}}** Bumblebee asked.

"There slowing us down and are easy targets. And Nora's hurt, she's barely able to even walk."

 _'Okay ouch.'_ I thought looking up at them. You get shoot and suddenly you're useless to the team.

"They'll be alright in here, as long as they stay put." She looked down on us, pulling out her hand blaster again, and ran out, with Bee and Bulk right behind her.

When the door closed of they're way out, I sighed out, slouching down on my knees.

"That, was intense." Miko said.

"Was?" Raf asked.

"It's your fault that we're stuck in this intensity." Jack pointed to Miko clearly upset. "What were you thinking Miko?!"

"Guys." I sighed, looking down at my damaged hand. I get that Jack was freaking out, but here and now was not the best of time to be arguing.

"Did I ask you to follow me?" Miko sassed back. Clearly they didn't hear me.

"You wanted us to be a band, doesn't that usually mean together?"

"Guys..." I tried again.

"Well maybe I disited that that it should just be me and Nora. A duo!"

"Well maybe I have some regards for you and Nora's safety!"

"Guys." I growled, getting really tired of hearing them arguing like a couple.

"Oh I'm sorry is your name Optimus?! You can leave my protection to Bulkhead thank you very much! And your not her dad!" She pointed at me.

I had just about had it with them, I was just about to tell them both to shut up, but Raf beat me to it.

"Ahh! Stop it! Both of you!" He yelled, and ranned to the edge of the stairs. He pulled his sat down, pulling his leg to his chest.

I sighed out, he was scared, they all were, heck I was too. I hated this ship, I never wanted to be on broad it again, to many horrible memories.

Jack and Miko realized that they made a mistake and walked over to Raf trying to comfort him.

"Oh hey, hey, Raf it's okay." Jack said, sitting down next to the twelve year old left side while Miko was on his right.

"Yeah, we're going to be fine." Miko placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Our bots will come back for us."

"Yeah, they're going to take us home. And we have Nora to protect us."

"How do you know they'll come back." Raf asked, looking up at them. After that, they weren't so sure.

"Because I know." They turned to look at me as I took my time walking over to them, holding my injured hand to my chest out of their view. I stopped right next to Miko, looking down on them. "They always come back, no matter what. And that's coming from experience." I smiled, before sitting down next to my human friends.

I slowly unwrapped my fingers around my hand, hissing in pain. There was no use hiding it anymore. As soon as they saw it they all gasped, the blast I took broke my armor through and burned my skin, leaning a good gash below my knuckles, now showing off the robotic base that was under my skin. The purple lighting under the silver texture lightly glowed, but thankfully I wasn't sparking or leaking energon.

"Nora..." Raf was tripping on his words, probably because he was in shock, the all were. This was me showing off how I wasn't fully human to them, even though I look like one.

I gave out a light chuckle. "I-I'm okay, think of it like getting a really bad burn." I tried to jock about it so I didn't scare them. "Once we get back Ratchet will patch me up, and my cells with regenerate back into skin tissue." I lightly glided my fingers over the metal texture. "However my jet pack will take some more time." I pointed my thumb over my back to my busted back.

"So, this is what you really are." Jack said, coming to realization.

"Yeah," I looked down, to afraid to look them in the eye. "Are you...okay with that? I mean, are you...scared?" I was really nervous that they'd be scared of a techno-organic, and would not want to be my friend. Which is kind of ironic because thirty six hours ago, I didn't want anything to do with them.

Just then I felt two hands gently wrapped around my injured one, I looked up to see Miko smiling at close. "Of course not. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts we'd hate you? We like you for who you are Nora, and to be honest, you're way cooler then any or our other friends." Behind her Jack and Raf were smiling at me too, nodding their heads in agreement.

My spark started beating fast, and I was feeling flustered, and I little tearing, but I blinked them away. "Thanks." I smiled back. "And I do have squishy guts to, just not for you to see." I giggled, and they joined in.

After a happy laugh, and calming down, Jack then noticed something a monitor screen. "Hey Nora," he asked grabbing my attention. "what do you make of that?" He nudge his head over at it.

We all turned at looked to the monitor, curious I stepped down the large steps to get a better look, as the others followed. Luckily Ratchet taught my Cybertronian language, I easily read it out.

"That looks important." Raf said, standing next to me. "Real important."

"You got that right." I agreed, still reading it. "Generator...Time vortex...Space..." That's when I got it. My eyes widened. "I-I need to get this to dad!" I waved my right hand to them.

"Why, what is it?" Jack asked.

"Something really bad if the Decepticons build it!"

"Nora's right, I know math when I see it, and that is one serious equation." Raf agreed with me.

"You sure? How do you two know it isn't recipe for space nachos?" Miko slouched.

"Hey, I have school work too, and I'm fluent when I comes to Cybrtronian reading." I defended.

"So can you download it?" Jack shrugged.

"I've got a flash drive." Raf said, swinging his backpack off and digging through till he found it. "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in, this tech is way alien."

"To you maybe." I mumbled under my breath.

Just then I heard the sounds of footsteps, we all turned and gasped, a Vehicon had walked inside! It stopped and looked down noticing the layout of dead cons all around the bridge.

"Hide, hide now!" I whispered, Jack pulled Raf along while Miko helped my waddle.

We pressed our bodies as close as we could to the wall under the monitor. But Raf stopped, remembering his backpack. Quickly as he put he ran for it, pulling in over his back, but he was spotted. The Con glanced down and exchanged his hand for is blaster, pointing it at the twelve year old boy.

Raf gasped, completely frozen, as the Vehicon started to walk towards him as he backed up.

"I have to do something." I narrowed my eyes retracting my helmet and makes on, and pulling out my hand blaster. "Get Raf, I'll distract him!" Jack nodded.

The Vehicon started firing at Raf as he ran as fast as he could. Jack tackled Raf out of the way, as I came out of hiding as started firing. But sense I still haven't fully recovered my shots were not fatal towards him. He glanced down at me, as I backed up I front of the boys.

"Miko, take a picture!" Jack yelled.

"Great idea!" Miko fist pumped, running out of her hiding spot. "Hey you!" She called getting his attention, she whipped out her phone and snapped a picture at him.

"Not him! That!" I screamed, pointing at the monitor screen.

"Oh." Now getting it, she quickly snapped another picture.

"Everyone out!" I ordered, not wasting anytime. I followed as fasted as I could while firing at the Con. I tried my best to see if I could fly, but I could only stay about five feet off the ground for a few seconds.

The Vehicon followed us out, still blasting us, till we headed the sounds of a truck honking ahead of us. Ducking quick, Bulkhead transformed, leaping over us and charged at the Con body slamming him to the floor.

Not far behind Arcee and Bumblebee pulled up next to us. Miko, and Raf got in Bee's front seats, while I got into the back. And Jack leaped on Arcee.

"I don't you to stay put!" Arcee yelled in frustration, as we drove off.

"We tried! The Con walked in on us!" I yelled back, trying to defend ourselves. I glanced over to my left to see Fowler, who had probably seen better days. "Fowler!" I cried happily knowing that he was alive, and now safe.

"I like pie. Can we stop for pie?" Fowler dazed out propimg himself on the back Bumblebee's front seats.

"You found Fowler! Rock on!" Miko cheered, as Fowler pasted out on my shoulder.

* * *

 **Optimus's POV**

Finally, it was over, the last of Megatron's undead army was defeated, sliced into pieces. But it wasn't over just yet.

"Bravo Optimus! Though this is just a prelude, you may wish to save your strength for the main event." He tormented me.

Panting heavily, I started to climb the cliff. "You will not prevail Megatron. Not while energon still flows through my veins." I growled, making it to the top, to come face to face with him.

"Fitting, for it is dark energon that flows through mine. And your beloved sweetspark." He spat that last word before transforming as taking off, I tried to get a shot at him but all missed, I knew he couldn't be shot down so easily.

Ratchet climb put, as I offered my hand to him helping him up. We both glanced down at the battlefield we just demolished through.

"If this wasn't Megatron's endgame, what is?" He asked, glancing to me, but his question was as good as mine.

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

When we finally made it back home, dad called in for a ground bridge. When I saw them, they were badly beaten up, as if they took on an entire army by themselves. Dad was not happy to see that I was injured, and learning on what had happened during his absence. I put Fowler was put on a medical bed and hooked up an iv. Its was a good thing I learned that from the from Ratchet. After that, dad mended Ratchet's arm which got injured during their battle in a metal cast.

He then picked my up in his palm to work on my jet pack first with the welding torch, after it was fixed I transformed back into my human form and took off my glove to let him wrap a metal bandage over my hand. "It's not serious sweetspark," He told me, setting me down next to the humans. "It was heal quickly."

"That's good to know." I sighed out, but I knew I wasn't off the hook yet.

"What happened to you guys?" Miko asked.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybrtronian warriors." Ratchet answered.

"What?" I gasped.

"Zombies? You fought zombies and I missed it?!" Miko pouted.

"Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing the humans and my daughter to accompany you." Dad berated the wrecker.

Bulkhead stood after taking a glance at us. "It won't happen again Optimus, I promise." He swore.

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault." Miko piped in.

"Miko, please..." Bulkhead begged, not wanting to get into anymore trouble.

But I to decided to speak up too. "It was my fault dad, I guilt tripped Bulkhead into taking me along. And Miko, Jack, and Raf just came to make sure I was okay." I stretched the truth, putting the blame on me and not my friends.

"No, it was our fault." Raf then joined in the argument. "Nora got hurt trying to protect us."

"Guys..." I looked at them with thoughtful but sad eyes, this was becoming one giant blame game.

Dad then turned his gaze down at me, looking stern. "Nora, why would you insist on Bulkhead taking you? I have told you about the risks on going near the Decepticon's ship, especially now that Megatron has returned."

"Whoa wait, Megatron's back? That's really bad new right?" Jack piped up, but his worry was ignored.

"Yes dad I know, I knew the risks, but I didn't want Bulkhead to go on a dangerous mission alone! Not after Cliffjumper!" I yelled back. The thought of Bulkhead turning into what Cliffjumper was frighted me. I didn't care if I got in trouble, the rest of my family was safe.

Dad leaned down so he could be at eye level, he put his finger on my bandaged hand, gently rubbing it, before looking at me. "I understand your loyalty. Still it's not safe, and you were hurt." He sighed out.

A loud throat clearing sound cut off our argument. "I know you guys are having a father/daughter moment, but check this out!" She pulled out her phone showing dad the picture. "Recon!"

Taking a pause on our conversation, dad looked down at picture. "Hmm...Ratchet, have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

Ratchet walked over looking down at the phone. "I...don't understand." He confessed.

Confused, Miko turned her phone to look at the screen. "Oops. That's the Con who tried to blow Raf away. At least, that's what he looked like before Nora and Bulkhead rearranged his grille." Miko smiled, as she did some air punches.

"Miko, Raf was almost killed! Nora got hurt! This isn't a game! When are you going to get that through your thick skull?!" Jack snapped right in front on her face.

"Guys, my injuries aren't that bad, I've already told you." I said, not wanting them to fight again.

"Um, we were all almost killed Jack. You, me, Raf, Nora, even them!" Miko retorted, pointing at the Bots.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be apart of it! Not anymore!"

"What?" My head snapped up, and locked my eyes onto Jack's, but he turned his head down.

"Jack," My dad said, "Putting you in harms way was never our intent. However it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk, but the safety of all humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

Just as dad finished, the ground bridge opened. "No point in long goodbyes, here's the door." Ratchet said, wanting to get rid of the humans quickly.

Jack then turned to the younger boy. "C'mon Raf."

He glanced over a Bumblebee, who looked disappointed that his new friend would leave. But instead, "I'll be okay, Jack. See you at school."

"Sure thing." He walked down the stairs, at the bottom he was blocked by Arcee's feet. He looked up at her before saying, "I know, you don't exist." As pasted by.

"Don't make me hunt you down." She tells him sadly, crossing her arms.

Just as he reached the edge of the bridge, I yelled. "Jack wait!" He stopped at turned as I jumped over stairs, rushing over to him. I stopped a few feet away from him, unsure of what to say, but I didn't want him to leave, I just made up with him. "Just, wait a moment, t-think this through-"

"No, you don't get it Nora! I'm not like you! This may be a regular thing for you, but it isn't for me! I can't just go about my life knowing that a Decepticon might hunt me down or kill me! I can't survive going through what you go through!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air.

I that point being yelled at, I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him I exploded anything I could think of at him. "What you think this life is easy for me Jack?! You have a choice, where I don't! I was born into this war, hunted for my uncle! I can't back away from this now, I never could. This-" I pointed in the direction of the bots, "is my family, and last forty-eight hours I just lost some I loved very much!" I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Tears were forming up in my eyes again. Everyone in the room was shocked by my outburst, Jack's eyes were widened. "This is my life Jack, this is who I am...and if you can't handle that...then...just leave." With that, I took a couple steps back, before darting down the hall to my room.

* * *

After my sudden outburst, I locked myself in my room. Why was this happening to me? Just a few days ago I happy, my life was just "normal", to me, everything was fine everyone was happy and safe...and then it all went to chaos. I lost Cliffjumper, I got injured trying to save my new friends, and I wound up losing one. Why Miko and Raf wanted to stay, I don't know. They had a right to leave after what had happened today, yet they still did. I had never felt so emotional towards other people besides family.

Slipping into my pajamas, I layed down on my bed pulling the covers completely over my body. But I couldn't bring myself to shut my eyes. In my mind I was till thinking about the humans. I remember how much fun I had with them yesterday, and how opened I was to them, telling them my biggest challenge, that I was to scared to even tell the ones that I was raised by. It was bugging me so much, that I wanted ran straight through the ground bridge to Jack's place, and beg him to come back. But, I couldn't force someone to risk their life just to be friends with.

There was a knock on my door and the clicking sound of my lock opening. Peering out from my blanket, I was quite surprised that it was Arcee, and she looked the same why I did, depressed. She walked over to my bed and sat down next to me, smiling sadly.

"That was quite a seen you made back there. That's twice in a row." She tried to start the conversation with a light joke, but we both knew that was terrible. She sighed out. "Sorry, you know I'm not good at these kinds of things. How are you doing?"

I looked up at her before glancing to my pictures of me, Cliffjumper, and Arcee. "Am I just prone to pushing people away? Am I just unable to have friends? Maybe it's for the best...cause everyone around me gets hurt." I tucked myself more in the blanket.

Acree took a glance at the picture I was staring, she picked it up and looked at it. "I get that, you want to try and protect everyone...but sometimes things happen out of our control..." She took her other hand and rubbed my side, looking right into my eyes. "I'm sorry Nora, I never wanted you to experience this...Losing someone...is very hard." She gave me a sad look, and I started tearing up.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her neck, crying a little. She then put the picture back down and held me close. We stayed that why for a few minutes till my eyes dried up. Letting me go, Arcee placed her hand on top of my head rubbing it a little.

"But we don't have to lose another friend. How about we go see him tomorrow? Try and get him to come back." She smiled.

I sniffed, and nodded my head in agreement, before smiling. "Thanks Cee"

* * *

 **No POV**

Jack managed to make it home safely. As usual, his mom had a late shift and wouldn't be home for hours. He decided to fix up his bike, sense he no longer had a motorcycle. He kept telling himself that he made the right decision, that is was a mistake to ever get wound up in a crazy alien war. But in the back on his mind he couldn't stop thinking about them, especially Arcee, and Nora.

He thought back on when he just met them. At first they were a bit irritated that he, Miko, and Raf were there, but after getting to know them, and even through they weren't human (except for Nora who was only half) they were a lot of fun, and could relate. Today they risked their lives trying to save them.

He thought about what Nora said, she spilled out her feeling to him. Yes it shocked him, but it wasn't the first time, and he was right, he wasn't like her, he wasn't a warrior. Beside it was his choice, his life! He didn't do anything wrong...So why did he have this feeling like he betrayed her?

The sounds of a car engine that wasn't his moms car got his attention. Pulling up to the garage was a green truck, Bulkhead, and jumping out was Miko. Jack turned back to his work, not wanting to deal with her right now.

"Now I understand why you had to rush home." She remarked sarcastically, walking in.

"Don't you have something more exciting to do, Miko?" Jack asked coldly, not paying full attention to her.

"So, this is where you hang, huh? Back home in Tokyo, I have to loving parents and two purebred cats, Chi-Chi and Ding-Dong. I went to the best school, took piano lessons since I was three..." Miko went on about her past, and she went through the stuff in the garage.

"How nice for you." Jack sighed, uninterested.

"No. How boring." She corrected, causing him to look at her surprised. "It wasn't me. Why do you think I jumped at the chance to transfer here?"

"To Jasper, Nevada, the entertainment capital of the world?" Jack scoffed in disbelief.

Miko lightly chuckled walking over to him. "Yeah, well, the brochure lied. Piano lessons were starting to look pretty good, in fact. "But then, the last couple of days happened."

"Do you have a point?"

"You bet. I saw what you did today, when you saved Raf, when you came to safe me."

"I've been raised to be responsible; to my schoolwork, to my mom, my job. Jack explained bitterly, as he placed the wheel back on his bike.

"Dude, hear me out. You're no fry cook. You're a rock star! Stop trying to pretend you're normal, Jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more." Miko tried to convince him, but...

"Thanks, Miko, but I think 'normal' suits me fine." He sighed, turning his back on her.

Miko then got irritated, crossing her arms. "So that's it? You're just going to leave Nora high and dry? After we promised? Is she to ' _alien'_ to be your friend?" She growled.

Jack jolted by hearing her name, and turned to look at the fifteen year old. "W-what? No! N-nonono that's not-"

"But hey, that's okay!" Miko scoffed, throwing her hands in front of him, turning her head to the said, eyes closed. "Wouldn't want her alieness to effect you normal life!" With that said, she stormed back to Bulkhead who opened the passenger door, letting her in, before driving off.

Jack stared off till the truck was out of eye sight, then looking down back at his bike. He gave out a depressed sigh, disappointed in himself.

Meanwhile Miko was slouched in her seat arms crossed, and she mumbled under her breath. Bulkhead knew that she was upset, so he tried to lighten the mood.

"That was really nice of you, and Raf, staying. I know that made Nora very happy." He completed her. Miko relaxed a little in her seat but was still pissed off about Jack. "Hey, there's no point in trying, everyone's got a choice to decide what they want to do with their life."

"But you guys don't..." She muttered, glancing over to Autobot logo on his steering wheel. "You heard what Nora said, it's so unfair for her, to have to fight so much."

"Yeah, I know, but Nora, she so badly wanted to help us." Bulkhead started to have flash backs of her when she was seven. _"I'm going to work very hard, to be the best Autobot the Cons have ever seen!" She vowed to them_. "She had a strong spirit, and still dose to this day." ' _Even after what the Cons did to her.'_ "She's very lucky to have friends like you kids."

Miko smiled, sitting up more, and unfolding her arms. "Yeah, well, it's pretty cool to have a friend like her, and you, Bulk."

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

After talking with Arcee, I dicited to go see everyone, to let them know I was okay.

As we walked into the main room, we heard Ratchet call for dad. "Optimus! These are engineering specs for a space-time vortex generator."

"Megatron is building s space bridge. If he hasn't already." Dad realized gravely, not noticing that Arcce and I, she picked me up and set me down on the platform, so I could get a better look computer screens.

"The sooner he leaves the better." Bulkhead remarked, as he and Bumblebee walked in, after taking Miko and Raf home.

"Bulkhead, a space bridge runs in two directions. Megatron may not be using it to leave earth, but to bring through his conquering army." Dad proclaimed.

"The main event Magatron was referring to. But the only place Megatron could possibly recruit that many fallen soldiers is..." Ratchet trailed off as it dawned of him.

"Oh no..." I whispered I clutched my fists over my mouth, feeling a bit scared then.

Dad finally noticed me, looking even more concerned. "Cybertron..."


	6. Darkness Rising Part 5

**Nora's POV**

It was ruffly around eleven in the morning. I had asked Miko what time the Knockout Burger was open, so I could get there early before Jack was there. I was waiting in the parking riding Arcee, I kept flexing my fingers over her bars, like two stress balls. I was nervous, surprisingly more nervous then the last time I apologized to him. Maybe it was because I had to apologize _and_ try and convince him to come back.

"Hey," Arcee spoke up, stopping me from squeezing her bars. "Take a deep breath, you're not here alone." She assured me. I returned by smiling down at her.

When I noticed the drive in menu lit up, and the sounds of the window sliding open, I knew that was our cue. Arcee rolled up to the speaker, to hear Jack's voice come through. "Welcome to KO drive-in, my I take your order?" His voice sounded depressed.

I took a deep breath before finally answering. "Yeah, can I get the pancake bowl, with I side of, _'I'm sorry'_. And hopefully make that to go?" To be honest, I came up with that apologetic/joke all morning. I had never talked like that to someone, and I never hoped I'd do it again.

Apparently it through him off, because as soon as I finished my " _order"_ , Arcee drove up to the window, where he looked at us in shock. I didn't make eye contact at first. Swiping my bands out of my eyes, and tucking some hair behind my ear, before looking directly at him. We didn't say anything for maybe a minute or two, and luckily we were the only ones in the lot.

Finally, Jack sighed out. "Nora, Arcee, really. Miko already tried. Tell your dad I respect him big time, but if you're at war with the Deceptions, there's nothing I can do to help." He turned away.

"Jack, dad didn't send us, and no one's asking for your help." I assured him.

"Okay, so if we all agree that I'm not warrior material..."

"Jack, me and Nora just lost someone we cared about." Arcee spoke next. "Maybe it's the grief talking. Maybe you're growing on me. Whatever it is, I'm just not ready to say goodbye." Jack glanced down at the motorcycle from under me.

"Same here." I said. "Just before you three humans came into my life, I never thought I needed to have anyone else but the Bots-my family. I hated being half human, I truly thought you were all weak. (Except Fowler) And just like she said...you, Miko, and Raf have all grown on me. The way you came to help, even though there was probably nothing you could do, you still came, and was worried about me." I gave him a soft smile. "I'm not asking you to be a warrior, I'm just asking...if you'll still be my friend, and Arcee's."

He stared into my violet eyes, as I stared into his naive blue ones. He thought about what we said, for a good long minute, before closing the window and walking out of view inside. I gave out a sad sigh, I guess it didn't work. But before we could make it out of the parking lot, we could hear Jack calling out for us. Arcee halted, and turned as we saw him running towards us with a take out bag. He stopped I front and with a smile on his face, holding out the bag.

"One pancake bowl, to go I believe." He said, making me smile brightly.

* * *

 **Optimus's POV**

At base, Ratchet was hard a work locating the Deception's space bridge. Earlier Bumblebee and Bulkhead had picked up Raf, and Miko so they could see Nora. But as soon as she made quick talk with them, she and Arcee left say they had to take care of something. Even though I was fully aware of what. I was quite proud or Nora, she was really opening up to the three children, and was showing an effort on wanting to stay friends.

"Optimus, I've pin-pointed the location of Megatron's space bridge." Ratchet anounsd getting everyone's attention. "High in earth's orbit."

"Out of our reach." I said.

"Okay, so you guys don't fly. But can't you just ground bridge there?" Miko asked.

"The ground bridge has limited range. Stretched all the way into orbit, it's vortex could snap, and scatter us to the stars." Ratchet explained, stunning the young girl.

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk. Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him." I said, Turing my gaze to the ground bridge.

"And Nora?" Raf asked, cossing me to stiffen a little. "Will she come along with you?" Looking at Bumblebee as he was on his shoulder.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee exchanged glances, while I could feel Ratchet staring at me from behind.

"Nora, has never been out is space before." Bulkhead told the children.

"Wait, really? But isn't she just like you guys?"

"You're forgetting that she's also just like you two." Ratchet reminded them. "She may have abilities a normal human doesn't, but that dose not mean she can do all the things that we can do."

 **{{We don't know what could happen to her.}}** Bumblebee beeped, with a worried look on his face. **{{Like you, she breaths oxygen}}**

"If she were to be opened to the elements in space her organic origins to give out, and suffocate. We may have raised her for years, but we still know so little on what she is." Ratchet turned back to me, as if hoping I would speak out.

I turned back to them. "While Nora has shown her strength in battle, I know of her strengths and weaknesses. This is one fight she will not be joining." I spoke sternly, remind them that even though she was my daughter, I was still the leader of us.

Just then, we heard a honk follows by Arcee driving in, with Nora, and Jack riding. They climbed off, giving us a smile. "Hey, guess who's back." Jack said.

I gave a welcome nod before turning back to the group. "Autobots, prepare for departure." I ordered.

Nora, Jack looked confused, as Acree asked. "Here to."

"The final frontier." Miko said.

"Space." Jack realize, taking a glance at Nora before looking back to the others. "B-but I thought they didn't have any way to get there."

"They don't, really..." Raf said, climbing off of Bumblebee shoulder as he kneeled down, letting the little boy off his hand.

I glanced down at my daughter, her head was down, and her eyes were wide. Her body was shaking slightly, and her mind seemed to be running. She was scared, but at the same time, I knew, she was ready. And I had to tell her to stay, like I always did. I knew she had the power to fight, that she could stand on her own. She was strong, in both body, and spirit. But if Megatron energon, and if she were to get too close...Primus knows what would happen. I had to keep her safe, so I decided, if I didn't make it back, I would give her the most important role I had ever made.

Very quickly, she transformed ecsept her helmet and mask into Autobot mode. Walking right in front of me, she lift her head up so our eyes met. She staten her posture, balling her hands into fist she spoke the words I wanted to hear the least.

"I'm ready."

I could sense everyone looking at us, but it felt as if it was just the two of us. This didn't concerned anyone, but me and her. And over the past seventeen years taking care of her, I had grown a special bond with that I never thought I could or would ever had...Father, to daughter. Through out this war, after thinking there was no end, she suddenly appeared, it didn't matter what she was, but I didn't care-I still don't, none of us did. She was my Nora Prime, my daughter, my sweetspark. And as her father, I had to protect her, even if I have to lie to her the rest of her life, no matter the cost I will do what I think is right.

I got down on one knee, leaning in close to her, our faces only a foot away. I reached out my hand, and very gently with one finger, brushed her bangs to the side, out of her face.

"Nora," I started, already seeing a change in her face. "I-"

"No," She stopped me trying not yell, "Dad please no. I have to go, I need to be there with you, for all of you! I can fight, I promise! Please, my life has been leaning to this moment! I can't stay a watch helplessly as you all risk your life's out there!" She blinked back the tear forming in her eyes, as she grabbed onto my finger with both hands, squeezing as hard as she could. "Please daddy..."

It hurt me so much, to see her begging me to let her out in a battlefield, all her life she wanted to be strong for me, to show that she was as strong as we were. And I never gave her a chance.

"Nora...I am sorry, that I never gave you a chance. I know you are strong, you have the potential. But I'm sorry, you can not follow us. You must stay."

She went from sadness to anger in a second, pushing my hand away, and taking a a few steps back, she glared hard at me. "So what?! I'm just supposed to wait here, and pray that you'll come back alive?! You can't do this to me!"

"I know!" I shouted, for the never first time at her, and in front of the team. Sighing out I calmed myself down. "I know...which is why I'm giving you the most important order I have ever given." I cupped my hand behind her, scooping her up so I could stand and we could be at eye level. "If I do not survive this...you are to take the role, as leader to the rest of us."

I could hear her breath get caught in her throat, her eyes widen, and her mouth hung open. And it wasn't just her, everyone's expression was the same.

"I-I...I..." Her voice was caught, she wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out.

I smiled down at her and leaned in again, nuzzling my forehead against hers. "I have faith in you sweetspark. I know you will be a wonderful leader. You have the potential." I felt her tiny form shake in my palm, as she leaned her body closer, her placed her hands below my eyes, and started to cry. "I know, I know..." I whispered gently, trying to calm her sorrow. "It will be alright."

She took a heavy breath, pulling away she looked me straight in the eyes one more time. "Then, as future leader, my first order...is that you-all of you, come home, alive..."

Behind us we could hear the others weep, trying not to let their emotions out of hand. I gently placed her down on the railing.

Ratchet opened the ground bridge, ready for our departure.

After the children wished their guardians well, they all turned their attention to Nora. She didn't dare look up at them, because if they did, they'd see her tears.

Bulkhead was the first to speak, using one of his giant finger, he playfully ruffled her hair. "Hey know, no tears Nora. You know how this goes, good triumphs over evil." He chuckled, getting her to smile, pushing his finger off.

"We'll be back before you know it." Arcee said, fixing Nora's hair back the way it was. "And make sure Ratchet doesn't lose his temper and tries to operate on the kids." Nora giggled a little bit, causing Arcee to smile.

Bumblebee was next, getting right up next to her, they stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, before Bumblebee reached out his hand to her. He carished the side of her face, gently rubbing his thumb over her cheek, wiping her tears away. She grabbed his thumb with her hand, nuzzling herself further in his palm.

 **{{Keep us strong in spirit, okay? Like Arcee said, we'll be right back...we'll never leave you Nora.}}** Bumblebee said, in a tone I had never heard from him before, in a loving way but different then ours. But at the time, I didn't think much of it.

Nora sniffed her nose, wiping her face, before looking at all of us. "I know, and I have faith in you all. Good luck, and kick Megatron's aft for me." She smiled, causing all of us to chuckle.

I was the last, to say my goodbye. Kneeling in close, I wrapped my hand around her, as she hugged my lower face the best she could, giving me a kiss, just above my mouth. "I love you daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too sweetspark, with all my spark." It pained me to pull away, I wanted so badly to stay close to her for a little longer. As we turned our back to her, Ratchet and the humans, we fronted the ground bridge.

"Optimus, if you leave me and Nora stranded on a planet teeming with humans, I will never forgive you." Ratchet swore.

"Until we meet again old friend." I smiled, before tract my mask on. "Autobots, roll out." On my command we transformed, and following my lead through the ground bridge. We pushed through as hard as we could. "Maximum overdrive." I instructed. We reached the end of the bridge, now floating in open space. We came apron the Deception's space bridge. "Autobots, transform and granitize." We landed safely and stably.

Bulkhead stumbled at first before before getting stable on his own feet. "Don't look down. Or up. Or left." He instructed himself.

Turning our deretion back to earth, we saw an all too familiar sight. The Nemesis, approaching us.

"So Megatron's packing enough dark energon to rise Cybertron's dead?" Arcee, surmised in disbelief.

"And since we don't possess ready means of disabling the space bridge..." I traded my hands to blasters, as did the others. "Nothing gets in or out."

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

As I watched them drive through the bridge, it felt like time suddenly slowed down on me. I never took my eyes off them, till they disappeared. I balled my fists, holding them together, my body was shaking. Why was I acting like this? They'll make it back, they always do, ever sense I was little watching them leave, they all came back. But then...Cliffjumper didn't, his image of him being covered in dark energon, undead, zombie...Then I got a disturbing thought in my head, that Dad, and the others would turn into that. I swallowed my breath, and even though I hardly blinked while watching them leave, I felt my eyes starting to water. My tears fell down my cheeks, while I staid quite.

 _'Please...please come back alive...'_ I begged in my mind. Closing my eyes, I hung my head down, as more tears leaked out.

I felt a hand on my left shoulder, gasping, I turned my head, to see Jack. He squeezed my shoulder, as he gave me a caring smile. "Don't worry, just have faith."

I then felt two smaller hands on my balled up ones. Glancing down, I saw Raff, smiling as well. "It will be okay..."

"They're way tougher then those Cons, you of all people should know that." Miko put her hand on my right shoulder, as she leaned her face in next to mine, smiling brightly.

I glanced at all of them, I stopped shaking, and my hands started to relax in Raf's. I took deep breaths, calming myself down. Pulling my hands away, I used my arm gloves to wipe my eyes. I returned a smile to the three of them. "Thank you...thank you very much. I really couldn't ask for any better human friends like you guys."

We all smiled, but in the back we could hear Ratchet grumbling, maybe he was upset on reaching contact with the others, or maybe because he wasn't the best a emotional moments, I don't know. But he didn't bother our moment.

Just then we heard dads voice come through the comlink. A wave of relief washed over me, they made it, they're okay. " _It appears the Deceptions have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system. Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron."_

"Don't the Deceptions know where their own planet is?" Raf asked.

"Naturally." Ratchet snarked, getting our attention. "But Cybertron is many light-years away. To reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise."

 _"If Megatron went to the trouble to rendezvousing with his space bridge, he must have a alternative targeting system, remote one."_ Dad said.

Ratchet scoffed. "From what I know of earths technology, I doubt there exists a single radio-telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio-telescope dishes, like the giant size array in Texas?" Raf mentioned, looking it up on his laptop.

Ratchet babbled in gibberish, trying to silence the youngest human. "This is not child's play."

 _"Good thinking Raf."_ Dad said. _"Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard."_

"You, soldier! You're out of uniforms! Put on some pants." Agent Fowler daily instructed before passing out, back on the bed.

"That may be...Challenge." Ratchet remarked.

Raf turned back to his laptop. "I can't get past the array's firewalls. They're too thick."

"You actually think you could keep the Deceptions out?" Ratchet asked, clearly showing that he didn't believing in him.

"Maybe. If I could get in."

"Hu, wait, wait, wait." Jack piped in. "Raf, what if we could get you all the way in, like inside the building in?" He, Miko, and I leaned in looking at the laptop.

"I could walk into their internal network on the other side of the firewall."

 _"The risk is to great. The Deceptions will be there, perhaps even on site."_ Dad said.

"Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself. This is bigger than the safety of three humans." Jack said.

"Yeah. If we let the cons win, we're fragged along with everyone else on our planet." Miko said. "And don't worry, we have Prime jr leading us in." She turned to me with a grin on her face.

"Wait, what?" I gasped, not really expecting that. "G-guys, I've never lead anyone before. Plus you heard my dad, the Deceptions could be there. I can't risk your lives."

"Nora," I heard dad's voice. "I did not give you the role of leader out of.. If those who want to follow you, they.. You can do this."

I turned my gaze to the ground, I thought for a good few minutes. I had never lead before, granted I had always watched dad do it, but he had the experience, not to mention everyone was trained for war. But my human friends were not, they barely got out of the Con's war ship alive, and I could hardly keep them safe. So what are the chances of me-with barely any experience, and the others who had NO experience?!

Looking back at my friends, they gave me all had the same look, determination. Thinking over my disunion, I straitened my poster, inhaled through my nose and exhaled out the mouth, I glanced at the youngest. "Raf?" I asked.

"I want to give it a shot." He answered, nodding his head. Jack and Miko did the same.

"Alright, but you stick with me, you follow any order I give, and it I say run or bale you bald. Got it?"

"You got it boss!" Miko gave me a thumbs up.

"Alright," I turned to Ratchet. "Bridge us there Ratchet."

He gave me a hard stair, like he was concerned for me. Overcorss he didn't care if the humans went of a suiside, but they were my friends, and he had to get use to it. Sighing out, he locked in the quardinations, and opened the ground bridge. "You stay in tough at all times, got it?" He barked a little, which got me to smile. Ratchet knew how to show he cares, in his own grizzle way.

As we walked down the railing, we stood in front of the glowing swirl. I transformed back, fully covered, I ejected my face mask on and turned to the three, who stared a me in awe.

"So cool..." Miko breathe.

"You all ready?" I asked, as they nodded their heads. "Okay," I turned back to the ground bridge. "Human Autobots, roll out!" We charge threw the bridge.

Seeing the end, we jumped out, landing our feet on solid ground. Jack, Miko and Raf all groaned, trying to get a proper footing. I couldn't help but smile under my mask, I remember my first ground bridge transport.

"That'll take some getting use to." Jack groaned, hold his head.

"Don't worry, takes about five times." I assured them. We turned to see we were over the gated fence, and were behind the building. "Alright, let's go." We ran in to the back door, transforming my hands into blasters, I went in first, just in case the Deceptions were there also. Seeing no one, not even security, I motioned my hand for the okay. Darting in every corner we encountered I checked first. Raf was easily able to find a computer room.

Miko checked one more time down the hall, before closing the door. "Security sure is lax in this place." She said, and I had to agree.

A rejected my mask, to show off my face. As Raf started hacking the computer. "I'm in. And so are the Deceptions." He announced.

"What?" Me and Jack gasped.

"How can you tell?" Miko asked.

"Schematics with the same alien math we saw on their ship, but this time, I can download it." Raf plugged in his flash drive to the commuter.

"It's got to be the space bridge." Miko said.

"The Deceptions are syncing it to the dishes, but I can sync to them."

"Will they know?" Jack asked.

"Even if the Deceptions see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea, I'm in the house."

I was really impressed with Raf, he maybe twelve but he hacks like a professional. While we watched him work, I suddenly felt it earring feeling inside of me, like something bad was near by but I didn't know what.

Stepping back from them, I pulled out my blasters again, and my mask, and snuck out of the room, and headed down the hall. I didn't care if humans saw me or not, cause I doubt there was anyone, I was more concerned on finding a Deception. I listened closing, putting my head against the wall, till I heard the sounds of clicking in the other room, and the sounds of someone stepping on broken glass. Taking a deep breath preparing myself, I kicked the door opened, and aimed my blasters at the first thing that caught my eye.

My eyes widen as a saw the eyes and ears of the Deceptions, turning his screen face to me. and for a split second a saw a picture of Jack, Miko, and Raf in the other room, he was using the security cameras, he new they were here!

"Soundwave!" I yelled, and started firing at him. I could honestly say I was scared, I had only fought Vehicons, and one time with Starscream. From what the Bots had told me, Soundwave was tough. And they were right, as I fired at him, he didn't even flinched, like it had no effect on him.

Then it was his turn, using his tentacles, he lashed out. Dodging quickly, I took to the sky thinking I'd get the upper hand, trading my blasters for blades, When the tentacles came at me I tried to get a good cut but fighting two wasn't easy. I managed to cut one, but the other whacked into me, knocking the wind out of me, and send me flying into the wall. I didn't have time to react as the tenacle wrapped around me in a vise grip, and started viciously pounding me into the wall, as it debris crumbled away from me.

I grunted in pain, every time my back it the wall. I was powerless and he was showing no mercy on me. Just then he stopped like he was taking a break, then I noticed the other tendril travel out the room. That made my engeron go cold, he was going to attack the others!

* * *

 **No POV**

Jack, Miko and Raf, never heard Nora leave, as their minds were on the..

"They're locked on to Cybertron, but not for long." Rad said, tipping away. In seconds dishes signal. But right after that they were back up again. "The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron. I'll just undo that again."

"What happens when the Cons realize they're being punked?" Jack asked.

"It's only virtual combat. You know, like online gaming."

"Yeah, Jack. What are the Cons gonna do? They're probably, like, a thousand miles away." Miko.

Just then they heard the sound of blasters firing, followed by wall smashing. It was slightly fant, but pound enough to be heard.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Jack asked, walking away from Raf and pressing his ear up against the wall, to try and hear better.

"Yeah, sounds like a fights going on." Miko agreed, copying Jack.. "Hey Nora, do you hear-AAH!"

Just as she screamed Jack and Raf turned to see a giant purple tendril in the room. It lunched at Jack and Miko, but dodging quick they grabbed onto it, and starting riding to thing to get a hold. As they resled it, Raf continued to take down the dishes. The tendril easily not the two humans off, throwing them against the wall, then it turned to Raf. Downloaded as fast as he could, he dodged the flying tendril and grabbed his.. He jumped off the table as the tendril mocked the computer off. Miko then grabbed an axe that was hanging on the wall and charge at it, only to be knocked out back into the wall. The tendril the picked up the axe, waving it above their heads.

"You handed it an axe?!" Jack screamed.

"No good." Raf gulped.

But when it looked like it was ready to chop them put it pull out of the room.

"Follow it! Nora might be in trouble!" Jack yelled, and they ran out.

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

I coffed out as I started to feel the inturla pain kick in. I lost count at six when Soundwave kept smashing me in the wall. His tentacle stopped and brought me up to his screen face, I glared hard at him only seeing my reflection. It then started to squeeze tighter. I cried in pain, but didn't show mercy.

"Is that all you got...you walking tablet?!" I screamed at him, but he didn't respond. _'Seriously...that's the best insult you could come up with?!'_ I groaned, thinking how stupid I sounded.

I then saw out of the corner of my eye, the other tentacle coming back, but weeling an axe. My heart stopped. "What did...you do?!" I screamed in his face, but again he ignored me. it cut the wires. Retracing his tentacles, Soundwave leaped onto the roof, with me still in his grasp. "L-let go..! You're not taking...me!" I struggled hard, then got an idea.

Suddenly I heard doors open, looking down, my spark jumped for joy seeing my friends alive and unharmed. (At least I thought).

"Nora!" They cried in shock seeing Soundwave. That got his attention as he glanced down at them. For reasons I don't understand, Miko pulled out her phone, and snapped a picture of Soundwave.

But that was the perfect distraction. Wiggling my hand lose I pilled out my wrist blade, and stabbed the tentacle on the inside. Soundwave, (not saying anything) but reacted in pain, his tentacle leaked energon. It uncoiled around me, and I fell back into the building.

"Nora!" Jack cried, ran with arms opened, he caught me, but the fall knocked us both down to the floor. Miko and Raf ran next to us, seeing if we were okay. We glanced back up to Soundwave, but instead of attack, he snapped a picture of us, before transforming and taking off.

I was still in Jacks lap as he wrapped his arms around me for support. "Nora? Nora?!"

I groaned, sitting myself up, so I didn't have to sit in his lap. "A-are you guys okay?" I asked.

"We're fine, you don't." Miko said.

"It's nothing major, I'll live." I assured them.

"Why did he leave?"

Raf walked over to the cut wires. "He cut the hard wire. The dishes are locked on to Cybertron...for good."

"No..." I breath out. 'I'm sorry dad...I failed you..."

* * *

 **Optimus's POV**

Finishing off what little attack Megatron sent out for us, the ground bridge suddenly activated behind us. As I turned back back to the Nemesis only to see a giant bolder of dark engeron hurling towards the bridge. I tried blasting it but.. I watched helplessly as it flew through the space bridge, right to Cybertron.

"So, how do we beat a whole planet of the undead?" Bulkhead asked.

"Optimus," Ratchet called over the comlink. "I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex, one with a peculiar energy signature."

"Dark energon." I.. "Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it."

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat." There was a pause in our conversation, before Ratchet replied back. "Optimus, I must say the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain its destination is the only option?"

"I am afraid so." I said without hesitation. Though, no matter how hard we missed our home, protecting and the ones we have grown to care for was our mission. As such, the image of Nora's smiling face appeared in my mind.

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour."

Turning back to my team, I gave the order. "Autobots, take your position and follow Ratchet's lead..." As they ran off, I glared hard at the figure flying directly in front of me. "While I make me stand." I growled.

Megatron transformed and landed hard of the space bridge. "Your Autobots our wise, Optimus. They know when to retreat." He remarked.

"I hold no illusions about engaging your army Megatron. But I might derail its objective by removing its head." I growled, pulling out my hand blade.

He laughed right my remark. "Highly unlikely Optimus, as I am infused with the very might!"

"One shall stand. One shall far."

It was a stand off, waiting to see who would take the first move. Pulling out his hand blade, and roaring like a beast, Megatron charged straight at me. Our blades collided, blocking and attacking as sparks flew. We were evenly matched, but I managed to get the first hit, knocking him back. He dug his blade to the ground to stop himself from flying backwards, there I saw my chance, running at him a leaped into the air and swung down, but he quickly blocked it. Glaring hard up at me, he pushed my back, as our fight continued, and from up above the space bridge I could hear the haunting roars of dead cybertronian.

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

After our failed mission in trying to stop the Deceptions from locking onto Cybertron, I called Ratchet to retrieve us. I was battered so badly, Jack and Miko had to help my walked threw the ground bridge. As soon as Ratchet saw me, he immediately patched me up. I was suffering internally, but luckily not too seriously, and I should be find I a few hours.

When I overheard dad saying that they had to destroy the space bridge, their ONLY way of getting back to their original home, it hurt me even more. What was dad thinking?! My first time to show I could be strong at be a leader, and I screwed it up! I clutched my fists up gritting my teeth, I was so pissed.

Glancing up to the screen I saw Cybertron and around it millions or dead Cybertronians. That terrified me.

"These things are getting closer." Fowler said, who was now standing and feeling better in the head. "That's bad, right?"

I had to do something, anything! I shouldn't be down and out by only one fight! I looked back at the screen, then looked at the ground bridge. It worked last time to get the others to space...what if it could do it a second time? I could fly, gravity was not a problem, but what about breathing? I did breath oxygen, I had human lugs, what if I suffocate before reacting the end of the bridge? And even if breathing wasn't a problem did I still have the strength to fight back? What if I had to fight Megatron?!

Counting down my spark beats, I made up my choice, I had to fight by my family. Looking at Jack and Miko, I nudged my head telling them to come there. While Ratchet, Fowler and Raff were busy, we talked in private by the ground bridge controls.

"What is it Nora?" Jack quietly asked, as I locked in on dad and the others corodinans.

"I need you both to do me a solid." I whispered, looking at them. Their expressions were concerned as I gave them a serous look. "I need you to open the ground bridge and distract Ratchet while I fly to the others."

"What!" They both silently gasped.

"N-no, Nora you don't know if you'll survive out in space!" Miko. panicked. "How will you breath?!"

"I'll just keep my masked on the entire time." I shrugged. "Guys please, my family is risking their lives out there right now, I can't just stay here and do nothing. Please help me do this, as a friend." I know I was gilt tripping them, but anything to get them to help.

They exganged looks before turning back to me.

"Alright." Jack nodded.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around the both of them, as they hugged back.

Pulling away, Jack set his hands on for my single.

I retracted my mask back on before giving the OK, when Miko said one last thing.

"If you come back, you own me a song, vocalist." She pointed at me making me promise.

I blinked at her before putting my hand on her shoulder. "It was nice meeting you guys." I smirked, giving up my life then singing in rent of everyone.

I saw her mouth drop as I turned my back to them, glancing over my shoulder I nodded. Giving the single Jack pulled down the, I ready my jet back, and before Ratchet to say a single word, I blasted off threw the bridge.

I didn't stopped, I focused of my breathing and spark beating, the atmosphere started to feel wired, but I pushed through. Till finally I made it to the end, I halted. Space was huge, endless of black staring universe. I was in awe, as I turned around I saw earth, my home, it was so big and blue I could see the patches of green land. It was beautiful. I was so lost I forgot that I was breathing. Caching my breath, I held it for a second like a fish out of water, then slowly blew through my nose. I would breath, I could breath in space.

I fist up the air going "YES!" excitedly. That was until I spotted the Cons ship and the giant space bridge behind it. Ready for action I rocketed past the ship, looking down at the bottom of the space bridge I spotted dad, fighting Megatron, and...he was losing!

"Dad!" I cried, glared angry I rocked down, my blades out. _'I will not miss, not this time!'_

* * *

 **No POV**

Optimus took punches to his face stomic, he was growing weaker with every blow. Megatron weailed his blade and sliced the half of Optimus's clean off. With one more strike to the chest Megatron sent Optimus flying, he grabbed him by the foot and pulled down, slamming his body hard on the ground before throwing him. Optimus shuck as he stood on his hands and knees, sparking badly theres was no way he could pertect himself. Megatron came right up raising his blade to finish him off.

 _'Nora...I'm sorry.'_ Optimus gave put his last thoughts. _'I love you...'_

As Megatron was about to end the fight, he was interrupted by his second in command. "Master?"

""Starscream, what is it?!" Megatron growled, infereated being inturupted by his victory.

"I do not wish to question your all seeing wisdom, but I believe the Autobots are up to again, beneath your bridge this time." Starscream anounsted, looking at the screen seeing Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "Shall I-" just then out of his peripheral vision, a red dot flew right past but was easy identified. "What is she doing here?!" He was dumbfounded.

But by that time Megatron had ended the comlink, not caring what else his second in command had to say. "Ah, misdirection Optimus." He smirked down at kneeled Autobot. "You would have made a fine Deception." Raising his blade ounces more he brought it down.

Suddenly from out of nowhere he was blasted right between the optics. Roaring in pain he looked up, his vision was a little blurry but he could make out the red.

"Keep away from him!" Nora screamed, with her wrist blades out she cut right at his chest, leaving a small but noticeable gash.

By the force and shock, Megatron stumbled back. He glared at his niece who put herself in front of her father. He chuckled as she straitened he posture. "Nora, how nice to see you again. I heard of your little _misfortune_ on Cliffjumper."

She growled low, pure rage filled her spark, wanting to rip his out. She was so focus of destroying him she didn't notice a dark purple , her eyes went soled purple and she was giving off dark energy. Optimus watched in fear, she was losing control, while Megatron grinned, this is exactly what he wanted to witness.

Nora pulled out both her blasters, but before she fired someone called to her. "Nora." It was gentle, kind, with a little bit of concern in it. Gasping out, she blinked a few times and looked behind her. Her father looked at her with gentle optics, he didn't say a word but just looking at her was enough to calm her down.

"Dad..." She breath out, he was okay, he was alive, and they were going home.

Megatron was not to thrilled, he had waited to see Nora unleash her true power and finally when she's about to explode with power, Optimus pulls her back to sanity. Roaring he charged at the techno organic, but before he could strike her Optimus pulled her to the side and blocked him with is broken blade.

"I made my chose Megatron, and so has she." Optimus growled. Transforming his blade to blaster he fired right at Megatron's chest sending him flying back. Following her dad, Nora pulled out her two blasters and joined the shooting.

Seeing is how he was out numbered and his army approaching, he fled to the other side of the space bridge.

Taking some deep breaths Nora turned to her father, before flying up wrapping her arms around his neck the best she out. "Dad! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know you said stay and not follow but i just couldn't!" She cried.

"Nora," Optimus cupped his hands around her pulling her back to look at her he spoke. "Though you have disobeyed a direct order, you have shown true courage. I am very proud of you."

Suddenly the space bridge breaking under our feet. Holding Nora to his chest plate, Optimus ran towards the edge. "Autobots, jump!" As they all fell in a free fall.

* * *

Back the base, Ratchet and the humans waited anxiously for the others to return.

"Do you think..." Raf glanced at Ratchet, who looked out at his monitor.

"Five life signals, once very faint."

Just then Optimus walked through the bridge, with Nora on his shoulder. They exchanged looks, smiling at each other. Nora retracted her mask and helmet to see her three friends relived. Right behind them Bulkhead came through, Miko cheered as she ran to hug her guardian, as Nora flew over and hugged his neck. Bulkhead, at first was surprised by Nora, but quickly wrapped his other hand over the girl.

They cut it short when they heard the last of their team came running through, but when Nora looked back, her smile instantly dropped to fear and dread. Bumblebee was caring Arcee, she had been shot.

"Arcee!" Nora cried slipping out of Bulkhead's grasp and flew down joining Jack, who was also grieving. Miko and Raf joined, trying to comfort them, but Nora pulled away. She got right up to Arcee, grabbing her hand in her two tiny ones. "Arcee please don't...don't leave me. I've already lost Cliffjumper...please..." She wept, tears falling from her eyes.

Everyone circle them. "We lost one this week. By the Allspark, don't let it be two." Ratchet said.

Jack came up to Nora, placing his own hand of Arcee's as well, he watched as he friend cried. That's when Arcee slowly opened her optics, she looked down to see Nora and Jack sarowing. Lightly smiling she wrapped her fingers over Nora's and Jack's hands, getting their attention. "I'm not going anywhere Nora." She then glanced at Jack. "Come on Jack, there are other motorcycles in the world."

"But your my first." Jack smiled. Nora slowly calmed down as she hugged the Bot to her side.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked looking at Optimus.

"Not even he could have survived ground zero." Optimus said.

"Prime!" Fowler called out. Everyone turned to see the against fixing his suit, standing at the elevator. "I didn't get the thank you Bots for the save. I owe you one. We all do." He., stepping into the elevator.

Bumblebee pleased Arcee down, as she got her footing, smiling down at the four human-and a haf kids. They all smiled, they won a war. But there celebration was cut short when Miko walked up to Optimus and asked. "So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

The kids glanced at Nora, who had the same sad expression on her face, she looked up to her dad. They stared at each other for a minute, before He leaned down offering his hand to her. She stepped up as he brought her up to his shoulder again, and gave her a smile. Her eyes brightened up and smiled hugging her father, As everyone smiled as well.

"Hey Nora~" Miko called to the blonde getting her attention. But the evil look in the asia girl's eyes made her cringe. "We had a deal~" She sang. "You came back alive, so you have to sing a song in our band!"

Everyone's eyes/optics went to the poor techno-organic, who face became red and shy.

 **{{You're going to sing Nora? Great! we love hearing you!}}** Bumblebee Beeped happily, as everyone agreed with him.

"N-no I didn't! W-well I did but-I-I..." Nora babbled trying to find a way out of this.

"Oh no, you promised! Come on! Come on! Sing! Sing! Sing!" Miko chanted over and other, as did Bumblebee and pretty much everyone else. But in the End Optimus came to the poor girl's rescue.

* * *

 **Optimus's POV**

It was late at night, I stood on top of the cliff base, next to Cliffjumper's basal. I gazed up at the stary night, in deep thought.

"Dad?" I heard a voice behind me. Turning around I saw Nora in her pajamas, wrapped in a blanket. "You okay?"

"Nora, it is very late." I said, kneeling down to her.

"I've been up later then this." She gave a smirk, but my straight look whipped it off her face. "Heh heh, anyway, I couldn't sleep, and I saw you go up to the roof, and well..."

I could sense something was bothering her, and I had a good idea on what it was. "Nora...about the dark energon-"

"I know why you kept this from me." She interrupted me, as I angestly waited her. "You didn't what me to get hurt, or be scared." She looked up at me and smiled. "But it's over now, we won. Megatron is gone and there is no more dark engeron, we should be celebrating."

Even though her smile gave my joy, my spark was acing for the lie I kept from her. Megatron was right, someday she will find out what she is destined for...and I can only hope that she will forgive me.

Offering my hand be climbed up, and rested on my shoulder. As she gazed up at the night sky together. "I had wish you'd consider singing. You have a lovely voice." I saw her blush a little.

"I get too embarrassed..." She mumbled. "Especially when it's in front of a lot of people." She then looked at me. "But if its just us, I won't mind singing for you." she gave out a little smile.

"I smiled back at her. "I would be honored." I turned on my radio, as the music played she started singing softly.

 _~Like a small boat, on the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves, into motion_  
 _Like how a single word, can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match, but can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_  
 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
 _I will scream them loud tonight_  
 _Can you hear my voice this time_

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong_  
 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me...~_

Finishing her song, she took a breath, and started giggling, which made me chuckle. Sighing out, she rested herself on my shoulder as we stayed out a little longer.

 ** _"Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our three young friends. True warriors, if not in body, then in spirit._**

I looked at my daughter as she slowly drifted to sleep, leaning her body agents my head.

 ** _My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this Message. Though we did not choose to be of earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this. We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend our home."_**


End file.
